Kunoichi's Tournament
by Juira4ever
Summary: All the girls have to participate in this tournament, yo find out who is the strongest kunoichi. This is a mixture of sports, martial arts, intelligence, weapon targets, track/speed, battles and double battles, and also watch your surroundings. The boys are arguing about who's girls going to win, yes the boys Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto are the boyfriends of Sakura, Tenten,
1. Chapter 1

**No one POV**

It was a normal day, in Kohano, the villages civilian talking to each other like usual, ninjas training, sent on mission's and going to school. But something, or someone said in that big speaker, shocked all the girls.

"This is your Hokage Tsunade, speaking, I having some important news for all girls, I am holding an event for all females, this is a kunoichi tournament, to see who is the strongest female, it involves sports, target, track, intelligence and battle/double battle." It will be held tomorrow, in the morning, so be prepared girls. The voice fade out.

**"Kyaaah, I'm going to show Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, that I'm the strongest" screamed all the fangirls.**

"You, still have fangirls" deadpan both Sakura and Tenten.

**(Mizu: a, little background stroy, Sakura and Tenten are close as sisters, they have the same mind and soul, and both have things in common, also they like to play mischief, loves weapons. But Sakura and Ino, are also close as sister's, being friends since childhood, they can read each other, with just eye contact. Hinata and Sakura are close as well, Sakura and girls help Hinata, into a brave and confidential person, she is now with out stuttering, in front of Naruto. They are all close as sister's and might be the strongest kunoichis in Kohano).**

"Yea, so what, jealous" smirked both Sasuke and Neji.

"Of course not, you baka's" said both Sakura and Tenten, while blushing a bit.

"Hmm, the blush on your face doesn't say so" said both Sasuke and Neji with crocky smirks.

"S-s-shut up" said both girls.

Everyone, meaning Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru are there too, just laugh at the girls.

The girls and boys are having a really fun time, until the boys heard something that took over their body with jealously and possessiveness, and tighten the girls waist and hand close to them.

**"Omfg, I'm so there, to see Sakura-chan fight" said some fan boy's.**

**"Yea, she's the bae, she'll will rock the fight easily. Saif some more fanboys.**

**"No, she won't, Tenten-chsn will" said some fanboys of Tenten.**

**"Yea, thats right, Tenten will want to battle Sakura-sama" said more of Tenten fan boy's.**

**"Don't, forget Ino-chan and Hinata-chan," said some of Ino/Hinata fan boy's.**

**"Yea, that's right" said more of their fanboys.**

"**Sakura/Tenten/Ino/Hinata-sama will win, you idiot/bastard/baka/aho/fuckers" yelled all the fanboys, of each girls.**

The girls just sweat drop at them, while the boys hug the girls protectively, and glaring at their fanboys, eith murder auras, the fanboys didn't notice, since they are too busy arguing at each other.

"So, who's jealous now" said Sakura smirking, while the girls laugh at her counter back to the guys.

"S-shut up" said Sasuke looking away with a blush on his face.

Everyone laugh at him. They stop laughing, until Naruto said something, that makes the other boy's join in the fight.

**"yea, ****my Hina-chan****, is going to win, datebayo" yelled Naruto.**

"Naruto-kun" Hinata blushes. The girls smirked at her.

**"Na uh, Tenten is going to win" said Neji.**

"Ohhh, look Tennie, your boyfriend is joining the fight" said Sakura, while making Tenten blush. Hinata and Ino laugh at her. Tenten just muttered, shut up to the girls and don't call me Tennie.

**"What a drag, you all know that Ino is going to win" said Shikamaru, without being lazy for once.**

"Ohhh, looks like it's Ino-chan turn to blush" said Hinata. Shut up Hina. "And, look at this, it's a miracle that, he isn't being lazy Ino" said Tenten, while smirking at Ino annoyed and blushing face.

**"You'll, all are wrong, Sakura is the strongest, therefore, she will win" said Sasuke smirking at the boys.**

**"Shut up teme/Sasuke/Uchiha" said all the boys, while glaring at each other.**

"Looks, like Sasuke join in too, Sakura!" Said the girls. "shut up, you girls" said Sakura blushing a little. The girls just laugh.

The boy's are still glaring at each other, until one of them back down.

The sensei's, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Lee, were watching the whole thing from the start, in amusement and they didn't realise they were there.

**(Mizu: Kakashi and Anko are dating, so is Asuma and Kurenai, kiba is dating someone that is similar with his clan, Shino is also having a interested in a girl, who also loves bug, while Lee gave up on Sakura and realised she is happy with Sasuke, if she is happy, then so is he, he is dating a girl who is like him, while Gai is cheering Lee and his girlfriend youth on, well what fo you expect from Gai, typical Gai).**

**P.S Sasuke's clan is still alive and so is his brother, Obita and Rin are alive and are dating, Naruto parent's Minato and Kushina-chan are alive as well, Tsunade ask if Minato want his Hokage spot back, he declined that she is doing a great job. Also Madara and Orochimaru are good people here. The Akatsuki are not bad, and is friends with Sakura.**

**End of chapter 1**

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for my grammar and misspelled spelling, also sorry if any character has some Ocness in it.**

**Please don't forget to vote and comment how did I go with this chapter everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mizu: this is about our favourite girls having training before the actual tournament with the guys.)**

**chapter 2**

**NaruHina**

"Are you sure, Hina-chan?" asked Naruto. "Yes" said Hinata.

They both got into their position, and charge at each other.

**ShikaIno**

"Shika, help me train," said Ino.

"Fine, so troublesome," he said.

They both began the battle.

**NejiTen**

"Ready,Tenten," said NejiTen.

"Yea, don't go easy on me," she said.

"I wouldn't dare too," he said.

They both charge at each other.

**SasuSaku**

"Don't go easy on me,Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Hn, okay, only if you call me Sasuke-kun, like you, always do, I like it coming from your mouth and no else," he said with a smirk.

"F-Fine, Sasuke-kun," she said.

They both charge at each other.

* * *

**The Tournament**

**"Welcome everyone to, the Kunoichi Tournament, to see who is the strongest female in the village, first we will start with targets race first." Said Tsunade.**

All females are here, the girls are dress in their training clothes, which made their boyfriends and fanboys blush and drool over them. while the fangirls are jealous that the boys are not looking at them but the boys (like they would look at you, when they have the girls).

Tenten is training clothes look like this: she is wearing a green Chinese long sleeves top with panda patters, under the shirt is a long pant, wrap around it is lots of strips of weapons. her ankles have loads of weapons around her.

Hinata training clothes look like this: she is wearing a blue kimono, with a bow around it, it reaches around her ankle and has fishnet socks. her sleeves are really long and good for defence.

Ino training clothes look like this: she is wearing a silver kimono, that reaches to her waist, that she also wearing silver tight pants connecting to the kimono. she has long sleeves, with flower weapons wrap around her arm.

Sakura training clothes look like this: she has a long red kimono with gold flowers, she has fishnet socks on. the kimono has a cap connected to the kimono.

_"They look hot, I'm so glad she is mine" through the boys of their girlfriends in their heads._

**"Get in position," said Tsunade, as the target came out, all kunoichi line up to aim at it, with their kunai.**

All the girls went, they are mostly fangirls, thats why their aim was out of the centre and out of the board. Everyone is disappointed at their bad aim, wonder how they could be joining.

The girls are up next, everyone cheers for them, I mean who wouldn't know the deadly Kunoichi 4, it supposed to be 6 but Karin and Remark are away on a mission, so they couldn't make it.

"The deadly Kunoichi 4 are members are Sakura the leader, has superstrength, perfect chakra control, has the diamond seal on her forehead, can summon katsya, has the Harunos eye, element eye, she mostly uses her cherry blossom and fire elements, she uses the other elements when it is serious, she surpassed her master lady Tsunade," "Tenten, second strongest in the group, she always carry her scroll around her, she is the weapon mistress of Konoha, can summon element weapons now, has perfect accuracy, never miss once, can summon weapons with and without her scrolls, she can use earth and rock elements, and can also summon elements animals now," "Hinata, the third strongest in the group, her fighting skills is on pair with Neji, she can see further and winder now, her twin lion fists has improved to a new level, she can summon water and ice elements now, and also animals," "Ino the fourth strongest of the group, she can go in anyone mind , just by looking at then, without having to transport bodies to go in someone eLse mind, she can read minds, she Can control the bodies with her eyes, she can use flower as her barriers as someone smell the poison flowers, she can use wind and Lighting elements". "This is why they are the deadly Kunoichi, everyone inside and outside of the village knows about them, even the Akatsuki, they are all ANBU captains."

Ino went first, she grabs five kunai, and hit the target, on the third and second line, close to the red centre. Her family, boyfriend and best friends cheer for her.

Hinata went next, she grabs five kunai, and hit the Target, at the second line so close to the target. Her father is really proud of his elder daughter, and how long she become this strong. Her sister, mother, boyfriend, and best friends cheer for her. Also his cousin Natsume Hyuga ( from Gakuen Alice, just want to add my favourite couple in here)

Tenten went next, she grabs five kunai and hit at the dead centre. Everyone is in dead silent, only to be broken by her brother Shin, soon everyone cheers for her in excitement.

She found her family when she is a chunin, her family, boyfriend, and best friends cheer for her.

Sakura went last, she grabs five kunai, and throw four kunai, nearly hitting the target, she throws the last one, at the four kunai, as they all went in different directions and all land at the centre.

Everyone is in shock and dead silent, only to be broken by her siblings Haruto, Hanako and Sora.

Her family, cousins, boyfriend and best friends cheer for her in awe.

Itachi looks shocked how she knows that move, but it's different from his, she creates it herself. But he cheers anyways.

**"That's it for targets, the top 10 one who mostly win this battle are Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Mikan, Haruka, Nonoko, Yuri, June and Kira."**

**(Mikan is also from Gakuen Alice)**

The other girls who are mention here, are not fangirls, and has a boyfriends already, and take their Kunoichi role seriously, unlike that whore fangirl Ami, they are also in the girls ANBU team except for Kira who is in Itachi team, and Mikan who is in Sasuke along with Natsume, ANBU team, either way, they get along really well.

**"Next battle, summoned," said Tsunade.**

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Find out next time at how the to summon batter will turn out like. Feel free to comment like and vote as well on my other stories.**

**Haruka in Sakura ANBU team, she has navy blue hair, in a high ponytail, she has silver eyes, and has a boyfriend name Akito, who is also in Sakura ANBU team, he has brown hair and blue eyes. They are called the monster team.**

**Nonoko in Tenten ANBU team, she Has Raven hair and pink eyes, she has a boyfriend name Renji who is also in the same tears Her, He has blonde hair and red eyes, they are both 18 old. They are called the weapon team.**

**Yuri in Hinata ANBU team, she has silver hair, both tide into a low twin tail, she has icy blue eyes, she has a boyfriend, name Haru, who is the same team as her, he has brown hair and red eyes, both 19 old. They are called the fighting team.**

**June in Ino ANBU Team, she has purple hair, left out with some braided behind her hair, she has brown eyes, is 17 old, she has a boyfriend who is the same team as her, his name is Kaname, he is 19 old, he has Raven hair and green eyes. They are called the Control Team.**

**Mikan in Sasuke ANBU team, she has wavy brunette hair left out, she has honey brown eyes, shine with happiness, she has a boyfriend who is in the same team as her, name Natsume, who has raven hair and red eyes, he also has ear piercing, he is quite protected of her, like Sasuke is too Sakura, they are both 17 old. they are called the Power Team.**

**Kira in Itachi ANBU team, she has wavy brown hair and silver eyes. She is Shisui girlfriend. She is 20 old same age as Itachi, Shisui and Hana Inuzuka. All in the same team. They are called the Dark Team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I'm back so let hit it off where we last time.**

**Chapter 3**

**"Summon battle," said Tsunade.**

**"For this battle, is about all the kunoichi to summon their strongest animal, element or not, to see who is the strongest summoned kunoichi," she said.**

Ami went and summon a weak mouse, everyone laughs at her, while she thinks she is so strong.

**"Look Sasuke-kun, I am so strong summon a mouse," she said crocky.**

**"Tch, yeah right," said Sasuke. She looks shocked.**

**"Moving on Mikan," said Tsunade.**

Mikan summons a snow tiger and lion, using snow power to make it snow around her, as she looks like a snow princess. Natsume is proud of his girlfriend and is stronger than that, whore Ami, who shameless flirt with hot guys, including himself as he ignores her.

_"She looked so strong now, she is strong at first when I met her, when we were put in teams, me, Mikan and Ruka, she looks even stronger now, I have to step up so I can protect my girlfriend, soon she will be my wife" through Natsume with a smirk._

All the other girls, the none Fangirls summon their strong animals. While the Fangirls summon a weak animal.

Hinata went first, she said, **"water style: water fox" **she summons twin fox with water bodies in a five tail water fox.

_"She sure has gotten stronger and knows water style now, it's not surprising, cause she hangs out with Sakura, Ino and Tenten" through Naruto._

Her father is a shock, so is the clan, except for Hanabi, Neji, Hazaki her mother, and Natsume her cousin, at how strong she becomes.

Ino went next and said, **"Wind Style: wind bear" **she summons a lot of giant bears, not normal ones but wind ones.

_"She has improved a lot, not only does she depend on her mind technical anymore, but use wind element, I have to step up my game, and become more powerful than her, to protect her" through Shikamaru._

Her family is shocked, cause she normally uses her clan technical.

Sakura went next and said **"Fire Style: fire Phoenix" **as she summons a big fire Phoenix with blaze surrounding it, which shocked her family and boyfriend at how strong it looks.

_"Sakura has become a strong, mature and feisty woman, she is mine anyway, I have to become even stronger to protect her, so other guys won't hit on my woman, she is my future Uchiha wife" through Sasuke._

Tenten went the last, she said **"Earth Style: earth dragon" **as she summons an earth dragon, Chinese style, with leafs spinning around it. This shock her family and boyfriend since it look so strong.

_"Wow, I know Tenten is good at summon, but not this level, it is high-level ANBU level, I have to improve more so I can protect her._

**"Well, I can say our top five summon are Tenten, Sakura, Mikan, Hinata and Ino.**

**"Have a rest now kunoichi, for now, and we will continue with the next battle, the gender blend justsu battle?" said Tsunade.**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan," said Mikan walking up to the girls with her boyfriend beside her and Ruka on the other side. Hotaru is on a mission with Karin.

"Hey Mikan-chan, how's it going with Natsume," said Sakura standing next to Sasuke, who had his arms around her.

"That Natsume, still use the nickname, polka dots" she pouted, as the girls and Ruka laugh at her, while the boys smirk at him.

"Hn, you know you love it" he smirked at her. "Hump, pervert, I miss Hotaru, where will she be back Ruka-pyon," said Mikan to her brother like a friend.

"Only to you," said Natsume holding her hand.

"Why are you asking that Mikan," he said blushing a bit. "Cause you are her boyfriend" smirk, Mikan. "Ahaha," he said.

**"Please come back, kunoichi we are having the battle now," said Tsunade.**

"I guess we have to go Sasuke-kun," said Sakura hugging her boyfriend, as he hugs her back and kisses her on the lip.

"I guess, but good luck Sakura, I know you will win," he said kissing her one last time, before letting her go.

"Do your best Hinata-chan, I will support you?" said Naruto hugging her and kissing her as she blushes. "H-Hai, Naruto-kun," she said as he kisses her.

"Break a leg Ino and do your best out there," said Shikamaru kissing her. "I will, Shika-kun" she responded to the kiss.

"Do your best out there Tenten?" said Neji kissing her on the lip. "You got it Neji-kun," she said kissing him back.

"Do your best Mikan-chan?" said Ruka hugging her brotherly. "I will Ruka-pyon" she hugged him back while Natsume is getting jealous of his best friend hugging his girl.

"Mikan, good luck and do your best out there," said Natsume taking her away from Ruka, and kiss her on the lip. "Hai, Natsume-kun" as she kisses him back with his arms around her waist.

As the girls left the boys are having an arguing about whose girlfriend will become first.

"Hinata-chan will come first, databayo," said Naruto. As the other boys glare at him.

"Troublesome, Ino will come first," said Shikamaru. This time the boys glare at him.

"Hn, you all got it wrong Tenten will win," said Neji, as the boys glare at him.

"You idiots, all know that my, Mikan will win," said Natsume joining in as they glare at him now.

"Hn, we all know that Sakura is the strongest, so therefore she will win," said Sasuke, as the glare is on him now.

"Hey what are you boys arguing about now," said Shisui, Akito, Renji, Haru, and Kaname?

"We are arguing at who's girlfriend is going to win," they said glaring at each other.

"In that case, I'm going to say that Kira-chan is going to win," said Shisui, as he got the glares now.

"Hell Na, my girl Haruka is going to win," said Akito glaring at the boys as they glare back.

"You are all wrong Nonoko-chan will win and you know it," said Renji.

"Oh please we all know, Yuri-chan will win," said Haru.

"I have you know that June-chan is the strongest," said Kaname.

The boys were glaring at each other, what they didn't know is that there ANBU teammates were watching them with amusement in their eyes.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter the gender blend justsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I'm back. So let's kick it off with the chapter, the gender blend justsu.**

**Chapter 4**

**"So for the next battle, is the gender blend justsu. All the kunoichi, try to become a boy, using their chakra, to change their appearance as a boy. We are here to see who is the best gender blend kunoichi is, for this round" said Tsunade.**

**"The deadly 4 will win," said some fanboys. **

**The** deadly 4 is Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino. The full group name is deadly 6, but Temari and Karin are away, they are called the deadly Kunoichi 4, instead of 6.

This made the girl's boyfriend glare at them.

**"Hell, no, Mikan-chan/sama will win" scream some fanboys. **

Which made Natsume piss, and possessive of his girlfriend. He also glares at them.

Ami, went first, like the cocky bitch she is and think she is the strongest, like that, will happen. She did a justsu, and turn into a guy. An average plain guy. Somewhere shock that she can do it.

Some random Fangirls went next and change into some ugly fat guy. Which some people laughed at them. Ami did better than them anyway.

Tenten went next and change into a handsome, boy with brunette hair and eyes. Which made some woman's pass out. Neji got to admit, that she/he is handsome, if he was a girl, he would be like the rest of the woman, passing out.

Hinata went next, she changes into a handsome and hot boy, with navy blue hair and white eyes. Which her clan shock, at how the change made her so badass and cool. Some woman has a nose bleed.

Ino went next, she changes into a handsome boy, almost like she is like Deidara twin brother. Some woman is screaming at how hot he/she is.

"Ne, Tenny, Hina, doesn't Ino, look like Deidara, from the Akatsuki. She and he could be long lost twins. " Said Sakura.

"Now, I think about it, they do look similar especially the bangs covering their eyes." Said Tenten.

"Yea! But Deidara is more boyish than Ino" said Hinata.

"Hey" yell Ino to her friends.

Sakura went next, and change into a hot, handsome, pretty boy. He has pink hair and green is a shock at how, his girlfriend could be that good, at changing into a boy. Some woman has faint and has a nose bleed, because of the hotness.

Mikan went last, she changes into a hot, sexy, handsome boy. Brown hair and eyes. Most women are screaming about how sexy and hot he is.

**"Everyone you can vote, he is going to win this battle, with your device," said Tsunade.**

Everyone is voting, once everyone is done the voting, Tsunade shows the score on the board of the votes.

**Ami: 50 votes**  
**Hinata:900 votes**  
**Ino:960 votes**  
**Tenten:1400 votes**  
**Sakura:2400 votes**  
**Mikan:2500 votes**

When Natsume and Sasuke, saw the votes they, smirk at the other boys. As they glare at the two boys.

**"Looks like the winner is Mikan, in second place we have Sakura and in third place we have Tenten." Said Tsunade.**

**"WHATTT, why do I only have 50 votes, while the others have a big amount of votes" scream, Ami.**

Everyone just ignores her, with her childish statements.

**"The next battle is a double team battle, for two kunoichi versions the other two kunoichis, to see who has the best double teamwork. Here on the screen, we are going to mix the names and pair up two Kunoichi." Said Tsunade.**

**Ami and Kelly (random Fangirl)**  
**Hinata and Ino**  
**Sakura and Tenten**  
**Kira and Mikan**

**Ami and Kelly VS Hinata and Ino**  
**Kira and Mikan VS Sakura and Tenten**

_"Heh, my girl is going to win" through every boyfriend of the girls, except for Ami and Kelly who Fangirls. They held a smirk on their face._

**End of chapter**

**See you next time, for the double team battle.**


	5. Chapter bouns

**This is not a chapter, but how Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume meet and put in a team. Mikan and Hotaru have been friends since they were born, as did Natsume and Ruka. Mikan and Natsume mother are best friends. Ruka and Hotaru mother are also best friends. This including some other scenes. There might be some smut and lemon scenes.**

* * *

**Genin**

"Oh, no I'm late," said Mikan rushing to her class. She bumps into someone as they both fell. She opens her eyes, to see a beautiful girl, she has long pink hair, as Pretty as the Sakura tree, she has shining green eyes, green as the crystal emerald. She smells like the cherry blossom as well. She doesn't look like a Fangirl, but a tough badass girl. She looks a little older than her.

"S-Sorry wasn't looking where I was going since I'm late to class," said Mikan, offering her hand to her.

"That's okay, I'm the same as you," she said accepting her hand.

"Really, my name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira," said Mikan with a bright smile.

"Yea, I sleep in, nice to meet you Mikan-chan, my name is Sakura Haruno," said Sakura.

"Your name suits you" smile Mikan. "Yours as well," said Sakura.

"Oi, idiot Mikan, your going to be late," said Hotaru, Mikan best friend.

"Blossom, you're going to be late, let's hurry," said Sasuke, coming behind Sakura, holding her hand. She blushes at him, as he smirks at her. He is after all her boyfriend.

"Ah, right, see ya around Mikan-chan," said Sakura, as she waves goodbye, as did she.

Mikan and Hotaru, watch the couple, run to their class, and at how possessive Sasuke is, while they are running, he glares at boys who look at his girlfriend, that is some coming late.

"Waaa, Hotaru, we will be late" as Mikan scream and drag her best friend to the classroom.

As they enter the classroom, the teacher hasn't arrived yet, which made them relief. They saw Natsume and Ruka surrounding by Fangirls, it's not like they care or anything.

The said two boys, look at the two girls with interested in their eyes, as they are the only ones, beside Sumire, Anna and Nonoko, who are not Fangirls. **(The whole class, are from Gakuen Alice, Misaki and Tsubasa, are in Neji, Tenten and Lee class.)**

The teacher came in to start the class. Everyone went back to their seats.

"Alright students, today you're be put in teams, of three, and meeting your sensei today." Said the teacher.

**(I'm going to start with team 11, is cause the other team are taken, from the Konoha 12)**

**Team 11**  
**Kitsuneme**  
**Anna**  
**Random boy**

"Ohh, An-chan, you're with your Prince isn't that nice" tease Mikan.

"W-W-What are you talking about" she stuttered. "Hmm, nothing," said the other girls.

"You're with your girl, man, but watch out for the boy in your team, you never know if he has a feeling for Anna or not," said Koko, Kitsuneme best friend.

"Y-Yea," he said blushing.

**Team 12**  
**Koko**  
**Sumire**  
**Random boy**

"I could say the same to you Koko" smirk Kitsuneme, as he said the same words back to Koko, as he did before.

"Shut it," he said, blushing.

**Team 13**  
**Yuu**  
**Nonoko**  
**Random boy**

"Ohh, it's your turn Yuu," said the two boys.

"Aha," he laughs awkward at how they knew his crush on Nonoko.

**Team 14**  
**Random boy**  
**Hotaru**  
**Random boy**

"Ruka, your okay, with your girl in with two boys," said Natsume, reading manga, as he looks at his best friend, as he knew his crush on Hotaru, as did Ruka, as he knows Natsume likes Mikan.

"As long as they won't try anything, otherwise I'll kill them," said Ruka.

"Quite possessive there," said Natsume.

"And you aren't," he said giving Natsume are-you-serious look.

**Team 15**  
**Ruka**  
**Mikan**  
**Natsume**

"Nooo, why am I not with Hotaru, but with Ruka-Pyon and Natsume" whine Mikan.

"Is okay?" said the girls patting her head, as she pouted. They just laugh at her, Hotaru just smile/smirk at her best friend.

"Ruka, even if you are my best friend, do not get close to Mikan, she's mine and only mine," said Natsume, closing his book, with a possessive voice.

"Don't worry, she's yours only, as I got my Hotaru, now who is the possessive one" he Natsume just tch, and watch his girl, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Chunin**

Team 15, were about to go in but got stopped by Team 7.

"Ahh, I knew it was you, Mikan-chan, how are you, are you here to enter the Chunin exam," said Sakura run-up to her, hugging her, as Sasuke and Naruto ran after her.

"Yea, Sakura-chan," she said.

"No, duh pinky, we are here to enter the exam," said Natsume not so kindly, as he felt jealous, as Sakura hugs his Mikan, that should be his job.

Before she could say anything, her boyfriend, Sasuke did. He never likes anyone saying rude things about his girlfriend or looking at her as well.

"Hey, kiddo does not call my girlfriend pinky," said Sasuke glaring at Natsume, as he did the same.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, doesn't he belong to the Hyuga clan, with Hinata-chan, and Neji," said Naruto.

"Your right, dobe, no wonder I felt hate towards him, he is in the Hyuga clan," said Sasuke, grabbing Sakura waist, towards his chest.

"Hn, so you're an Uchiha, no wonder I hate you too," said Natsume, standing behind Mikan.

"Come on Natsume, Mikan-chan we are going to be late," said Ruka.

"Unleased this genjutsu," said Sakura and Mikan, to the two gatekeeper.

"Fast as always," they said and unleashed the genjutsu. Only to reveal they are on the second floor instead of three.

"You are so smart, please be my girlfriend, my youth blossom," said Lee holding Sakura hand.

"She can't, cause she's taken," said Sasuke, slapping his hand away, and held Sakura protective.

"What a beautiful girl you are, want to be my girlfriend," said Reo, holding Mikan's hand.

"She can't cause she's mine," said Natsume holding her protective.

* * *

**Chunin Fight**

**Mikan from leaf**  
**VS**  
**Jiro from sound (random playboy ninja)**

"Let's make a bet, if I win you have to be my girlfriend, and if you win I won't bother with you anymore" he said with a cocky smirk, that Ruka and Rei**(Team 15 sensei, also Mikan brother)** have to held Natsume back from, beating the shit out of that sound nin, as he flirted with his girl.

"Sure," she said. As everyone cheer for both ninjas.

**Up at team 7 stands.**

"Who do you think will win, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura watching the fight, as she stood next to her boyfriend, who put an arm around her.

"Not sure for now, we don't what they are capable of," said Sasuke, looking at the fight, before he kisses his girlfriend on the forehead.

Naruto brought Hinata here since she is his girlfriend.

* * *

**To the fight**

At first, no one made a move. Then Jiro starting to summon shadow clone, with kunai in his hand and charge at Mikan. Who then dodge it gracefully. She threw explosive tags, around him, as she got her Kanata, out.

All the shadow clone are gone. He uses chakra string yo control her. But didn't work, as she uses her element justsu, and got free, and also hit him unconsciously.

**Mikan is the winner, as Jiro is unable to Battle.**

_"What a load of big talk, as he can beat my Mikan, tch yea right" through Natsume._

_"That was a load, of bullshit, as he thinks he can outdo Mikan" through Hotaru._

_"No one Can beat Mikan, as she has the power, to copy, to steal and erase your power" through Ruka._

* * *

**Kiss**  
**P.s they are 19 here, both are fiance's, about to get married.**

"I-I..." Stuttered Mikan, as her boyfriend, wrap his arms around her waist, with his face close to her, as she blushes. They were behind a Sakura tree.

"Just try Mikan, look at that couple," said Natsume, pointing at the couple who are kissing, and hotly making out. It reveals, Sasuke and Sakura kissing, both blushing. On the other side are Ruka and Hotaru kissing. Shocking both Natsume and Mikan.

"Okay, I will Natsume-kun," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he brings her closer. Both were blushing.

He smashes his lip on hers, as they kiss. Natsume, put his tongue in her mouth, as she slightly opens it a bit. They were kissing with the flush face. He started to kiss her passionately and touching her body, as she moans a bit.

He brought her up, as she wraps her legs around his waist. He started to make Hickey on her neck, shoulder and breast, as she moans a bit, and went back to making out with her.

"That's wasn't so was it Mikan-chan," said Natsume stopping the kiss, as he brought her down, standing on the ground.

"I guess your right," she said blushing. As he smirks.

"Now, let's go further than kissing," he said devilish. "B-But, fine there no way to win against you huh, Natsume-kun," said Mikan, as he carries her bride style, teleported to somehow private where no one could see or hear them.

He kisses her on the lip again making out, while ripping all her clothes.

"Natsume, what am I going to wear if you rip my clothes apart," said Mikan, trying to cover herself. A hand stop her.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll cover it for you?" he said, to her seductive to her. As she blushes.

He is making Hickey all over her body, as he took out all his clothes, as she blushes and looks away. He chuckles at her and made her look at him, before smashing his lip on her again.

He put his member inside of her, putting it in slowly, and going fully inside of her. As she screams in pain with tears in her eyes. As blood come out of her.

He stops, to let her adjust his size, inside of her, as he kisses her tears away, before attacking her lips hungry.

She moves a bit to tell him she's ready. He went out of her, before going fully in her, he went gentle and slow at first, before going a little faster. He groans, in pleasure as he thrust inside, her wet, tight, and juicy pussy, as she moans.

"Ahh, N-Natsume, go faster...harder" she moans. As he thrust in and out of her, he kisses her with skin slapping.

"Ugh, M-Mikan, god you feel so good, you're so tight and warm" he moans thrusting in the fast and hard inside of her. As he brought her up, to the wall, thrusting in her fast and she warps her legs around his waist. As he keeps pounds into her, going faster and deeper now.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, Natsume-kunnn" she moans in pleasure, as he thrust in her most pleasant spot. He loves the sound of her moans, and keep trusting in the same spot harshly and deeply now.

"Ahhhhh, M-Mikan, who do you belong to" he moans, thrusting faster and harshly now. As he changed position, laying her on the ground.

"I-I, ugh, I belong to you Natsume-kun" moan Mikan, as he thrust in super fast, and faster than before, both reached their climax and limited.

"N-NATSUME, I-I, think I'm..."moan Mikan, he keeps going in her deep and fast.

"M-Me too, Mikan," he said pounding inside of her hard and rough. He kisses her on the lip again, in a French style.

They both climax, as he cum inside of her, not taking out his member. Mikan looks confused to why he hadn't taken out. He gave her a smile and kiss her to tell her, to stay a little longer. He finally took it out and lay next to her, bringing her close to him, both cover with clothes on top of them, to keep them warm.

"Natsume, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Mikan," he said hugging her.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow Natsume," she said, leaning on his chest.

"You're going to wear my clothes, to show everyone your mine, your already mine anyway, since I made you mine today," he said possessively.

"If you say so," she said blushing. He smirks at her, before kissing her again.

He pulls her up, sitting on his member, as both moans. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down on his chest, as she is sitting on his member.

"W-W-WHAT are you doing Natsume," she said confused.

"I want to be with you forever, Mikan-chan, and to be connected with you," he said kissing her one last time.

"Your so possessive, but that's why I love you for who you are Natsume," she said, as she drifts off to sleep.

"Only for you, and I love you too, Mikan" as he went to sleep holding on to her.

**End of extra chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Last time:**

**"The next battle is a double team battle, for two kunoichis versus the other two kunoichis, to see who has the best double teamwork. Here on the screen, we are going to mix the names and pair up two Kunoichi." Said Tsunade.**

**Ami and Kelly (random Fangirl)**  
**Hinata and Ino**  
**Sakura and Tenten**  
**Kira and Mikan**

**Ami and Kelly VS Hinata and Ino**  
**Kira and Mikan VS Sakura and Tenten**

_**"Heh, my girl is going to win" through every boyfriend of the girls, except for Ami and Kelly who are Fangirls. They held a smirk on their face**_**.**

* * *

❀**Chapter 5❀ double team battle**

**"First up, Ami and Kelly pair, versus Hinata and Ino pair, you can also name your team name." Said Tsunade.**

"Hmm, should be the lavender Lilly pair, since you have like a lavender colour hair, and we both like flowers, so what do you think." Said Ino.

"That's a great idea." Said Hinata.

**"Ino and Hinata, have made up their name"**

**'❁Lavender ❀ Lilly❁'**

"Don't hold me down, bitch and our name will be, Amelly, do not argue." Said Ami.

"Tch, it's you who will hold me down, and whatever, what a stupid name anyway." Said Kelly. As Ami glare at her, she returns the glare as well.

**"Ami and Kelly's pair have made up their mind as well."**

**'✘AMELLY✘'**

"What a weird name," said everyone in the audience.

**"Sakura, Tenten, Kira, and Mikan you gave to pick a name too, so I won't have to repeat myself"**

"It's so Mischief Sadists Sisters," said Tenten and Sakura together, with a high five.

Everyone just laughs at the two girls in amusement and is not surprised either.

"How come our name was not welcome like theirs." Said Ami, who wants attention.

"Duh, cause our name is stupid, with your thick thinking skill, in coming up with a team name." Said Kelly, annoyed by her whine, was she like that when she was a fangirl as well. Either way, she is glad not to be fangirl anymore. She smiles at a boy with silver hair and green eyes, as he winks and gave her a blowing kiss. She blushes and mutters 'stupid boyfriend'. He just gave her a smirk and 'I love you" blow a kiss. He is Kelly boyfriend, he is the same age as Tenten and Neji, he is a jonin as well, and is in the same team as his girl, his name Jake, and is really possessive and protective of his girl and gets jealous easily when it comes to Kelly.

The girls except for Ami smirk at this and gave her a happy smile, as she returns it as well. As Ami was like "what the fuck is going on here."

**(Just a reminder, Ami has purple hair, and onyx eyes, which I don't find it good together. Kelly has blonde hair and red eyes.)**

**"Sakura and Tenten, the team name is..."**

**"✦Mischief Sadist Sisters✦"**

_"No surprise there" _through everyone.

"We have ours as well," said Kira.

**"Kira and Mikan team name has been made up"**

**"❈Blossom Fan Petal❈"**

"Why is it only us, who have a boring name, I demanded to change it." Said Ami.

Everyone is getting piss by her and wants to see the fight now, it's going slow because of her.

**"No it's only one try and you can't change it either, now the first fight let's go."**

**"AMELLY vers Lavender Lilly"**

Hinata, Ino and Kelly got a fighting spirit in them, as Ami does not have it, she has arrogant and cocky in her.

She obviously forgot from her academy days, that Ninjas who are cocky are the first ones to die first, in the rules of Shinobi's and kunoichi's ninja books. No one made a move yet, but it was broken by Ami, as we don't know why she is a ninja, cause it really does not fit her.

She tried to punch, kick, and throw weapons at Ino and Hinata. Which of course missed, they are different, from what they used to be, the both of them are now stronger and faster, thanks to Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Anko, who help them approval.

Kelly, just sight at her partner, being so clearness and reckless.

"Let's work together, now Ami, cause this is a team event." She said.

"No way, you'll just slow me down." Said Ami. Everyone just sights at her, how did she pass, Genin anyway, she is still a Chunin, while Kelly is a Jonin.

Tsunade, Ami teammates, family, sensei and friends look at her in disappointment, that she forgot that "ninja who left their teammates, are worse than trash, but ninja who doesn't help their teams are even worse than trash."

Kelly summons her clan pet, which is a tiger. Her clan is similar to Kiba's, interested of dogs, her family use tigers. Her clan all have animal ears.

Hinata is using her clan techniques, using her palm and fighting stance, while Ino is starting her clan mind technique. Ami just rushes forward and starting to throw weapons and other things at the two girls. As Kelly just sighted at her partners crockyness. Everyone in the crowd is booing her, as she just looks shocked at how she is getting boos, then cheers.

Ino and Hinata, just have to deal with Ami first, and then Kelly, who is a whole lot stronger, then Ami.

Hinata hit Ami using her weakest power, and use her clan bloodline the Byakugan, as she can see chakra and hitting Ami weak point, as she is trying hard to not get hit, which is not working. Hinata father and family, are watching in shock at how much she has improved and has finally understood, that is all thanks to her friends, sensei and crush, even though they ask her to stay away from non-clan and famous clan, but she doesn't listen. And never cries or do anything, she became stronger than ever and proud of her, especially Neji and Hanabi, who can't do anything and watch her get hurt, and wants to help but can't.

"Now, Ino-chan" yell Hinata.

"Got it" said Ino, as she uses her mind jutsu, that is her clan bloodline, as she enters Ami body, without using any hand seal, and her body flop to the floor, with a lighting barrier, protecting her, the idea was created by Sakura, as she came up with it, whenever Ino uses her bloodline, without the enemy taking advantage of her body. Her clan were shocked, at how powerful she has become, no longer they need to protect her, but watch her, at how she bloom, she might be the most powerful in her clan, without using any hand seal to enter someone else mind and body, and even created a barrier to protect herself from it too.

This shock not only her family, but her boyfriend and teammates as well, how Ino has blossomed, not caring about herself, but her friends and family as well.

once Ino, is done with Ami body, she came back to her own, as Ami fell and became unconscious.

"well thats her own fault, I ask her to be a team and help each other out, but did she listen, no," said Kelly sarcastically.

Kelly has animal ears and tail, and a group of animals with her, Hinata and Ino have elements weapons and with them as well they clash together. Everyone starts to cheer at the interesting fight.

They fight, until Kelly, fell on the floor, injuri. She is not unconscious, but can't move her body anymore. Her boyfriend looks at her worry but smirks at how strong she has become, not like that slut Ami have.

**"The winner of this round is Lavender Lilly, Next match Mischief Sadists Sisters vs the Sakura Fan Petal."**

the medic starts to work on the two injured girls. Jake ran to Kelly, his girlfriend, and starts to hug her protectively, as she blues in embarrassment and kiss her in front of the whole public, as she went even redder than before. He held on to hands, and make way to the stadium to watch the next fight. Ami look at the couple in jealousy and envy, as she wishes, that happen to her and her Sasuke-kun. Which will never, in life will happen, as she forgot he is with our cherry blossom, Sakura and is happy with her, plus no ones like her bitchy and slutty attitude.

Everyone looks at them in awe and cheer for them, the boys all smirk at Jake and the girl's awe, at Kelly.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Kira and Mikan came up and start their fighting stance. Everyone is excited about this next fight, both teams are strong and well known as well. Two famous clans as well. Like for example, the Haruno's, they weren't that known, until the war came, and a bad guy name Akuma, starts to target the Haruno clan, and knows their secret and their kekkei genkai, with a lot of people don't know about, even the hokage, didn't know about it either. The only ones who know were the first, second, third Hokage, and the elder's people, plus the Otsutsuki clan. The Otsutsuki, are the ancestors of the Haruno's, as well as shocked that day, at what the Haruno clan did, to save their lives, their kekkei genkai, is that they have massive chakra in their body, with inners, and can talk to them, and can have more than one inner, with different power, and types of fighting, they also have this special eye, call '**Shoshinsha**'. It is an element eye, not only has one element but all kind of element, including, the rare ones and the dangerous ones as well. They can use a single element and all element. This is how they became well known, plus if they can use inner fusion and merge with their inners, and all the Haruno's released their inners they will create a god-like creature. Also, shock how they are the Otsutsuki clan ancestors, the Harunos are maybe the strongest clan in all of the five main villages.

Another example would be, Mikan Sakura Yukihira. From the Sakura and Yukihira clan, who has the copy eye from the Yukihira clan, that can copy anything, steal and erase any powers as well. From the Sakura clan, she can make any power go off, and won't hurt or feel anything. Two strong powers from each clan.

Their boyfriends are smirking at each other, to sea whose girlfriend is the strongest. Natsume and Sasuke glaring at each other, since they don't really like each other since they first met, but still acknowledged each other. While Shisui and Neji are smirking at each other. Their friends all laugh in amusement, and look at the said boyfriends, with a smirk on their faces.

Kira and Tenten got their weapons and scrolls ready, Kira with her shape change giant fan, as she got on top of it, as it can fly, with her controlling it, as well changing shapes as well. Tenten has her scrolls and weapons out, even without the scrolls, she can summon it without any hand seals.

Mikan and Sakura open their bloodline eyes, and with their weapons out. Neither opponent moves a mussel and waiting for the other to move. The stage was dead silence, as an amazing fight is right in front of their eyes, soon the dead silence became cheers, for the four girls.

Both teams move and start to attack each other, Tenten shielding Sakura as, she changes her eye colour while summoning different attacks, elements and animals, and protecting Tenten at the same time, while Tenten is summoning weapons, with Sakura protecting her, as they both got great teamwork.

While the other team, Mikan is on Kira fan. Kira starts to summon ghost winds and controlling where the fan is going. Mikan uses her eyes to copy her opponent, skills, she can copy Tenten real well, but only be able to copy a glimpse of Sakura skills. The only people who she can't copy, are the Harunos, Uzumakis, and Senju clan.

They have been fighting for an hour, and still, everyone was not getting bored, but excited, the four girls all have scratches, and marks on their bodies, almost on their limits, but still refused to give up, the last thing they did.

"_Now that's a real kunoichi, who will do anything to protect its people,_" said everyone in their minds.

**"You can do it Sakura-sama"**

**"I love you Sakura-chan"**

**"Sakura-hime you're the best, don't give up"**

**"Mikan-chan"**

**"Mikan-sama please win"**

**"you so cool Mikan-koi"**

**"Tenten-senpai"**

**"Beat them Tenten-sama"**

**"I love you Tenten-chan"**

**"Kira-sama please win"**

**"My love, Kira-hime win for me please"**

**"Kira-senpai, go for it, I know you can do it"**

The shouts of the fanboys are giving to the girls, are making the boys jealous and piss off, for saying things about their girls, which only they could say.

the times is almost up, and still, neither of the teams are down.

**5...**

Sakura uses five elements at once and attacks Kira, but Mikan uses a protective shield to keep it from hitting Kira, as she thanks, Mikan.

**4...**

Kira changes her giant fan shape, and turn into a double edge one, and tries to blast Sakura with it, but Tenten uses her Earth element and uses leaf veins to protect her from it, as Sakura thank her.

**3..**

They are still getting even, but with badly injured bodies, and that still didn't stop them.

Everyone is shocked at how determined the girls are, and their boyfriends, teammates, and sensei's smirk with pride on their faces. In case you didn't know, Rei Sakura Yukihira is Mikan older brother, and is the sensei of Ruka, Mikan and Natsume. Also, Yoichi Sakura Yukihira is Mikan younger brother, is on the same team as Aoi Hyuga and Yume, who is Kira's younger brother, and their sensei is Izumi Yukihara, Mikan father.

**2..**

Tenten use an explosive boom, and Sakura using her inner power now, shes has fives inners, and normally most Haruno's has three inners, but she has 5 meaning she is a prodigy. She is using Natsuka, who is a fire type, similar to the Kyuubi, she and Natsuka merge together, and she took over. She has blazing fire red and orange hair, and sunset orange eyes.

Now everyone was shocked, first time seeing a Haruno inner fusion, but still, more to see, as they rarely use it, some do but in an important case, like training, mission and the war.

**1..**

**"KAABOOM"**

The area is all cover in smoke, so no one could see, when it's all gone, they are all shocked to see all four girls, holding their bodies, and is on their knees. Their boyfriends want to go over there and kiss and hug them, as how worried they were.

**"I'd announced, that it is a tie, and we will have a three-way challenge and the last team standing is the winner, so they will have a rest and come tomorrow, to gain their strength back before the final matches".**

The medic quickly rushes to the four girls and start to heal them. Everyone can't wait for it tomorrow, and is excited than before, of that awesome fight they put, better than the first one, that is cause Ami was making it boring if she was swapped with a different strong girl it will be a better battle. The boyfriends all went and kiss them in public and everyone who saw this cheers and whistle to the couples, as they blush.

Fangirls were crying, while fanboys are cursing the boys. Ami who saw this start, to pose and complain. Everyone is throwing food and other things at her, for being a pathetic ninja, messing up the kunoichi name

* * *

"That was amazing Saki, you realised Natsuko right," said Haruto hugging his youngest sister, in a bear hug. Itachi who saw this karate chop Haruto on the head, as Sakura starts to breathe again, and Sasuke patting her back, as she came back to life.

"yea, Haru-nii," she said.

"No offence, but Haru-nii sama your hugs could kill people," said Hanako the second oldest after Haruto, as she hugs Sakura.

"Got that right, that's why I always avoid Haru-nii san, cause of his bear hugs," said Sora the second youngest. As Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Aww, Saku-chan you did great out there, as excepted of my daughter - in - law," said Mikoto smiling and hugging Sakura at how adorable she looks, and Sasuke is so lucky to have a cute looking girlfriend.

Sasuke saw Itachi smirk at him, as Sasuke replay with an 'at least she likes my girlfriend and approval of her before you could take Izumi to meet the family first'.

"hn, nice job Sakura, I'm impressed, even when Kazaki didn't have 5 inners before, and he was the Haruno prodigy back then, with his brother who is also a prodigy, and they only got four inners as the highest, and now you beat, both of them," said Fugaku.

before Sakura could replay, her parents did and they heard the whole thing. "Well, Fu-chan, my youngest daughter, is the strongest here, and is the Haruno prodigy, otherwise known as the Haruno Sakura-hime, that's what, all the Haruno's call her, even my other sons and daughters only got four inners as I did back then. Haruto is called the 'Haruno Childish king', Hanako is called the 'Haruno Rose Ojo', Sora is called the 'Haruno Hot temple Oji'." said Kazaki, who came in with Chiharu at his side.

"Don't call me that, Kazaki-no-baka" scowl Fugaku as he glare at him.

The others who were progressing this in their heads yell "EHHHH" they didn't know this and look at the siblings in awe except for Itachi as he chuckles at the Haruto name, and Haruto got mad and chase Itachi as run away laughing.

"Ne, Shisui, don't you think Itachi became more open and is showing more emotion when it comes to Haruto and the Harunos," said Obito.

"Aw man, you just realised it now, I've known it for ages," he said smirking at his widen eye brother.

"not only them, Kazu, but our nephew's as well, Haru who is almost close to having the fifth one, and Hana having just four as our children," said Chiharu.

"Chi-chan," said Mikoto hugging her best friend.

"we got to plan a wedding for them," she said excitedly.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is an inner," said Naruto and Sasuke who is at lost with the stuff going on. Well, they were away and didn't know about it either, people all around the village outside and knows about it since the Haruno clan is coming to the top again. Naruto who is training with his sensei Jiraiya, and Sasuke with Orochimaru (he is the good guy here, as Akuma took his place as the bad guy.) They came back and is surprised, to see that Sakura became strong, and is trained after Tsunade, they are now becoming the new legendary Team 7. Also, they are shocked to see a new teammate and sensei, Sai and Yamato, which Sai keeps teasing her and keep calling her ugly when she's far from ugly. Sasuke got to piss off and start to glare at Sai, from calling his girl, ugly.

"okay then! the inners are like a split personality inside us, instead of one inner we get like three or four, but in Saki case, she has five. The inners inside of us can use two elements, as well as Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Bakijutsu. Some of our inners are boy or girl, plus they all look different and act differently as well. And they talk in our mines as well. Plus when we realized them, they the one who is taking over our bodies, and is in control, and we merge with the inners, in a fusion, so that's why we have so many charkas, and a whole lot stronger. We have some our chakra and the inners chakra, together we are unstoppable." said Kazaki to the two boys, who had their jaws open and everyone is laughing at their expression.

"Now you know, Naru, let me join you too, Chi-chan, Miko-chan, I want to plan the wedding as well, as well as Hina-chan and Naru-chan," said Kushina joining her best friend.

"Hahaha, You going to have it now, son." laugh Minato, who went towards Kazaki and Fugaku, his best friends, as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Oh, me too, wait for me Kushi-chan" yelled Hazaki, Hinata mother, as she went to the group to talk about the wedding.

"Don't forget about me, I want my Neji and Ten-chan to get married as well," said Hinako, Neji's mother.

"Me too," said Leona, Tenten's mother.

"Oh, hell no, don't leave me out of here, to girls," said Yoshino, Shikamaru mother.

"Count me in, girl," said Haruka, Ino's mother.

All their husband sigh, but all have amusement in their eyes, typical of their wives to start their wedding planning, already anyway, they don't object the idea, since they supported as well, and can't wait for grandkids, just thinking about it makes them excited.

"Oh, god here they go again," said Jane, their other best friend. As she and her husband Kai went to see their friends and found out some good old days.

"hehe, good to know nothing change," said Kei, hugging his wife.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Final Fight**

**Lavender Lilies VS Mischief Sisters VS Sakura Fan Petals**

**"girls you know to do this is a showdown battle, between you three teams, so the last team standing is the winner, I don't care what you do, as long as you don't cheat or break the rules then, that's fine," said Tsunade**

**"Get ready"**

The three teams took their places, and is in a fighting stance, getting their weapons and bloodlines ready.

**"Get Set.."**

They are looking at each other to see is getting the first move.

The crowed look at them, with happy faces, as well as Kelly and her boyfriend Jake, as he is holding on to her waist.

The girl's teammates, families and boyfriends are watching the girls with proud smiles to see who would win.

**"Go.."**

As soon as Tsunade said Go, she teleported to a safer place so she won't get hurt. The girls haven't made a move, as to waiting for the other to make a move, they know not to underestimate their opponent, strong or weak, that is the thing Ami is lacking, that's why she lost.

Sakura then started to punch the ground, as it creates a big impact, with a big hold gone, and creaks everywhere, Tenten behind Sakura started to use her famous move Rising twin dragons, with her in the sky and scrolls flying with her as weapons came out of the scrolls in all direction to the other two teams.

The other two teams all have a bit of scratch, but still, manage to dodge it. Ino starts to do her mind techniques, and enter Kira's mind, as she started to attack Mikan, and she doge all her attacks, but didn't know Hinata was behind her, ready to do her twin lion fists.

"Mikan, behind you" yell Natsume worry for his girlfriend. "Mikan-chan/Mi-chan/Mika" yell Yoichi/Rei/Izumi/Yuka mostly her family and sibling.

It was too late she got hit, and Kira fainted, so they are both down, and both put up a good fight. Now it's only the two teams left all best friends to verse each other.

**"Sakura Fan Petals is down"**

Even if they were down, the crowded still gave them a good job or you did well phase.

Lavanda and Mischief versing each other, with elements, they all use their two main elements all in the final move.

Sakura with sakura petals and fire surrounding her, Tenten with earth and rocks around her, Ino with wind and lighting around her going vibrating, and Hinata with Water and Ice are around her.

They all charge up against each other, Water and fire crash, opposite elements against each other, the same with Ino and Tenten. they have been fighting for half an hour neither of them giving up.

The cheering got louder and louder each second for this awesome fight.

The time is ticking...

**5...**

Sakura and Tenten are holding hands to do a usion raid, but Ino and Hinata don't have enough energy to that, they ran out of stamina.

**4..**

Tenten and Sakura saying their usion rald now.

**3..**

Hinata and Ino wobbly stood up to try and counter the usion rald.

**2..**

Tenten and Sakura blast the earth leaf, fire to the two wobbly girls.

**1..**

**boom**

You hear the sound and Ino and Hinata lying there unconscious, Sakura and Tenten are on there knees.

**"The winner is the Mischief Sisters"**

Everyone could not cheer louder as the whole village is shaken by the loud noise, even heard by Suna.

The medic quickly bought the girls for medic care.

Everyone clap as the three teams did so well.

**End of Chapter**

**sorry, it took so long, so busy every day with work at school.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter: The writing/sports fun exam.**

**Will tell you what's it's about the next chapter until then see you soon**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here, is another chapter, of the Kunoichis tournament, who do you like so far, out of the girls. You can just tell me in the comment selection and who your favourite couples as well.**

**Kunoichis:**

**Sakura: **

**Tenten: **

**Hinata: **

**Ino: **

**Mikan: **

**Kelly: **

**Kira: **

**Ami: **

**Couples:**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**ShisuiKira**

**NatsuMikan**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**

**or this one**

**JakeKelly**

**Please vote for your favourite kunoichi's and couple, you like the best.**

_**Last Time**_

_**"The winner is the Mischief Sisters"**_

_**Everyone could not cheer louder as the whole village is shaken by the loud noise, even heard by Suna.**_

_**The medic quickly bought the girls for medic care.**_

_**Everyone clap as the three teams did so well.**_

**Now:**

**Chapter 6: Writing/sports fun event**

**'Now, that the double battle is over, the next event is the writing and sports fun event. For this event, the kunoichi's, have to write an exam, just like how the chunin exam went like. Once they are finished, they will be in the next stage of the sports event, with fun stuff. Just like the chunin exam, they will not be allowed to cheat, when writing the exam, and in the end, we will announce who got the highest score in both writing and sports.' Said Tsunade.**

Just a reminder, everyone, meaning everyone in every village, can see the kunoichi tournament, everywhere, with the latest technology, with a big screen, and everyone is enjoying it, watching with food and drinks. Even Gaara is enjoying it, in his office, mostly to watch Sakura, even if she has a boyfriend (Sasuke), he will support her. Her happiness is important, plus when the Uchiha, hurts her, he will gladly take her away from him, for losing an amazing person. Not only Gaara, but the Akatsuki as well, who are like all good guys, and is friends with Sakura and the girls as well, and treat them like sisters or siblings.

All the Kunoichi, are in this see-through room, that everyone can see, and the one giving the kunoichi's the writing exam, is obviously Ibuki, just like he did with the chunin exam.

Everyone is cheering the girls on, well maybe not Ami, and you the reason why anyway. Ami was looking if Sasuke, was looking and cheering for her, which she saw a hateful glare towards her, a soft loving gaze, towards Sakura, **his** cherry blossom, **AKA** his **girlfriend and future wife**, and the **future Uchiha**. She looks shocked and is in fear, everyone who saw this chuckle at her, and they already know, Sakura and Sasuke belong together, but she just have to ruin their **OTP**. Ami tried to glare at Sakura but is not working, as everyone who adores Sakura, glare at her with dark evil glares, as she is shaken in fear, and they smirk at her pathetic self. As Sakura, herself glares at her. As her friends, Mikan, Kira and Kelly, who became her new best friends with the girls as well, chuckle as well.

All the other kunoichi who saw this, either smirks or chuckle in amusement, I mean no one likes her, even her family hates her, for trying to beat Sakura, when clearly she doesn't have a chance with the new sannin, she's out of her legend. Her mother likes Sakura more than her own daughter Ami, and wish for a daughter like Sakura, who helps older people and respected them as well, she is kind and good with kids, unlike her own daughter. Even her father as well, likes Sakura, as his own daughter as well, strong and tough, not girly and bitchy. Her brothers and sisters, likes Sakura much more than Ami, cause she helps them train and do things they know, plus they sometimes go on a mission together, and their rank is ANBU, thanks to Sakura, as Ami is a low rank, still a genin or chunin, and her family hates her for being so weak, as she can't tell what they are thinking, or read the atmosphere.

**'Let's start, girls, no backing out, just like what happen to the chunin exam, as well, if I catch you, cheating, you be fighting with me'. said Ibiki with a sadistic smirk on his face. All the girls, except for Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kelly, Mikan and Kira, plus the girls ANBU girl teammates, are shaken in fear.**

"Yea, Yea, get on with it, old man," said Sakura, eating a dango. He has a tick mark on his head and trying so hard to strangle her. Kakashi, sweat drop, at his former student, while laughing at Ibiki angry face, as he found it amusing, yep! Sakura is definitely influenced by Anko, as they spend too much time together.

**"YOU! you're definitely spending too much time, with that Anko, and calling me old man now,"** said Ibiki piss off, and glared at Anko, who whistles innocently and standing next to her boyfriend Kakashi, and Obito laughs his ass off, and his girlfriend Rin, look at him with a smile.

"Okay, enough talk, and let's start now, no cheating," said Ibiki with a dark look on his face, that scared most kunoichi, except for, the girls, Kelly, Mikan, Kira and their ANBU female teammates and some other kunoichi's as well. That is cause most of them are like jonin, and ANBU, some even are ANBU captains, but the others who were scared, are like all fangirls, who are still chunin and genin and is the fangirls, of Sasuke, Neji, Natsume, Itachi, Shisui, some of Naruto, and Shikamaru as well, even Jake has a lot of fangirls, cause he is good looking, before he was with Kelly, he always ignore them, and watch his future girlfriend, Kelly well *cough* stalked, always watching her, he was given an opportunity, to court her when she was heartbroken, and he eventually, made her fell in love with him. He always had his eyes on her, ever since they were genin. That is a little backstory of Jake and Kelly love life.

Every Kunoichi, start to look, read and write on their exam, while some of the clan kunoichis start to use their kekkei genkai eye, to look at some other kunoichis answer. Sakura, her IQ is equal to Itachi and Shikamaru, so she doesn't even need to cheat, like with the chunin exam as well. Ino went into some kunoichi mind, and start to copy her answer without Ibiki noticing. Tenten is almost smart as Sakura, didn't need to use any dirty tricks to copy someone's answer, and starts to write as well. Hinata opens her Byakugan and copies some girls answer. They are doing well without being caught by Ibiki, who will notice right away. Mikan is quite smart as well, that is also why she is a Yukihara, who is smart but been put down by some people who won't believe, she is smart.

"Times up," said Ibiki, as all the kunoichi put their hands down. As all the kunoichi left the room, as it disappears, created by, a high-level clan who can use an object to make anything like room, house or anything like that.

**"Hey, Kunoichi's, we are going to be the one who will organise the sports events, like basketball, soccer, etc and a whole lot more," said Rei, Hayate, Yugao, Anko and Izumo.** Hayate and Yugao are a couple just to let you know. Rei, who is known as Rei Sakura Yukihara, is Mikan's older brother.

**"the rules are easy, play fair and square, no pushing, no foul play, no swearing or anything like that, and last at all no cheating," said Hayate and Yugao.**

**"So, first we are going to start the single sports, of only one person first and then, a team sports, that is a team play and needs to work for teams." said Rei.**

**"so, midgets, ready or not, we will start a game of, sprints, high jump, cosplay run, swimming and fishing, for the single events, basketball, soccer, ball throw, headband grab, and volleyball for the team events," said Anko.**

**"So first up, the spirits race, unlike the original, you have to run, jump up and eat the bread, hanging from the string, run to the table, grab a paper, do do the thing, that said on the paper, and go to the finish line with it, simple as that," said Hayate.**

After hearing that, everyone in the audience, screaming in excitement. All the Kunoichi smile as well, except for Ami still, who think she will win it all, croaky much, doesn't know when to give up, does she. Most of the fangirl are excited, but not crocky like Ami, they just want to have fun, they secretly support SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NatsuMikan, ShiKira (Shisui X Kira), and Jakelly (Jake X Kelly), without Ami noticing, they are doing this only to protected the girls from, Ami evil plans, everyone, including the boys, except for the girls knows this, because they told them without Ami noticing anything, as the boys all thank them. The fangirls are only fake ones, cause they all have boyfriends, and taking a huge risk for being with Ami, especially their boyfriends, who don't want their girls to be involved with that witch, but still miss them and support them, and sooner or later, Ami will be gone from everyone who hates her.

The stage change into a sports field, for the race event. The kunoichi took their place, the first five, and the next one in the next row. Yugao had a stopwatch ready, while Izumo got a clipboard ready, to write their times.

One row, by one row, went, until it's, Ami, Tenten, Sakura, Mikan and Kelly's turn to race. They got in position, and Hayate got a fake gun. He pulls the plug and it went "BAM" and they started to run. Mikan, Sakura, Kelly and Tenten run evenly, as Ami is left behind, gasped in disbelief and is in shock, at how fast they were, as she couldn't catch up with them, everyone laughs at her, as she thinks she could outmatch them, as they were probably the fastest kunoichi in the Leaf. They all jump and ate the bread, and went to the table to grab a paper each, and read it and went to get the things, as Ami jump and eat the bread and grab the paper, that said to get a flute under a tree, but there is a lot of trees, she just curse and went to find the item. Let's see how the other girls are doing.

Sakura paper said, "To carry a family member bride style". Tenten paper said, "To collect all the stamps of all clans in Konoha". Mikan paper said, " Get Choji special chips". Kelly paper said, "To get your teammate most treasure item".

"Haruto-niisan, I need you here," said Sakura, as Haruto came down. Tenten went to each clan head to collect the stamp. Kelly went to her teammate to get their most treasured things. Mikan went towards Choji, as Natsume narrows his eyes at Choji. Mikan begs him to give her his chips, as you know he never shares his food with anyone, as much as everyone with their surprise, he gave it to Mikan as she promised him something about giving the most delicious food in the world from the Yukihira's. Who are all pros at deserts and overseas food?

Tenten started to run, with her clan stamp paper, Kelly with her teammates treasure things, Mikan with Choji special chips, Sakura holding Haruto bride style, who was blushing, she carry him like he was not heavy, as everyone laugh or in amusement, while Itachi was having the time of his life, taking pictures of him, for blackmailing as well as Inoko. And Ami managed to find the flute and all mush to the finish line. Mikan was first, Kelly second, Sakura third, Tenten fourth and dead last Ami.

Izumo recorded their scores, down. As Ino, Hinata Kira and two random girls went and started to do the same. This time Ino has to bring one of Kakashi porn books, Hinata to get Naruto orange headband, Kira to get Lee jumpsuit, and the other two has to collect things. They all rush to the finish line. Hinata first, Ino second, Kira third.

"the next race is a high jump, with the skills of how high can you jump, like ninjas," said Anko.

The Kunoichi one by one is jumping to how high they could jump, Ami jump but is not over the bar, not high enough, Ino, Hinata, and Kira jump, just over the bar. Mikan and Tenten a little higher, and Sakura the highest almost up to the sky. Sasuke shock at how high his girl, can jump that high. All of the girl's boyfriends are looking at their girls, doing really well.

"Cosplay run, is when you have to run in this cosplay room, and someone will give you each a cosplay, and you have to run to the finish line, when your out of the room, if you like it or hate it, just run," said Rei.

All the Kunoichi ran and went into the room, which has five directions, that they all split up to each room, as a lady in each room hand them, their cosplay, and to get dressed into. Some were a shock, some were embarrassed, and some hater it. They all came out, some in princess clothes, some in animal clothes, some in anime characters.

Jake saw his girlfriend, Kelly, in a maid costume, with cat ears, that made him have a nosebleed and blushing face, she felt him drooling over her, and him a glare, as he just smiles and secretly took a photo of her, but glare at some guys eyeing her. Her teammates are awing at how cute she looks, and wants to pat her on the hair, like a Neko. Jake just tease glare at his teammates, and pout, as they love and took pictures of him and her as well.

Shisui, saw Kira, in a nine tail fox, and it looks good on her, as he took photos of her. He glares at some boys, who like her, but got taken by him. Hana, Itachi, Izumi, Obito, and Madara, plus all the Uchiha clan, smirk at his reaction, but can't help look at the mature, serious girl in front of them. Itachi took photos of his cousin for blackmail as well, in case he will be annoying.

Natsume saw, Mikan, dress as a princess girl, with a kimono, that has angel wings coming out of her back, she looks mature and sexy at the same time, as well as innocent, as he eyed her with a smirk on his face, and blush a bit, as how good, she looks. He took pictures of her, without her knowing, as Ruka laugh next to him and took some and email it to Hotaru, Youichi is saying how pretty his nee-san is. But Natsume glare at some men, eyeing his Mikan. Her family and friends, including Tsubasa and Misaki, says how pretty and beautiful she is, that she looks like an angel sent from heaven. Her teammates took photos of her as well as her ANBU teammate.

Neji, saw Tenten, in a character from Gintama, who is Kagura, but with brown hair and eyes. She looks pretty good, and hot right now, he took a photo of her. As some upper-class boys look like his girl, as he glare at them. Team Gai is saying how mature, and cool Tenten has become, she looks like a tsundere type as well. Neji family and Hyuga clan, smirk at his reaction, and glad he picks a serious girl, who takes her roles seriously, even if she is not from a clan, they like her with Neji better, than the girls from rich clan, they choose, but cancel, the wedding, as his father doesn't want his son to be in a forced marriage, and choose the girl, he loves himself, the elders Hyuga's, and the twins Hizashi and Haishi, argue with each other, until the twins win, and now the elder Hyuga's doesn't regret, what the twins did, and loves them together, for Neji getting the second strongest kunoichi, in Konoha. And think she is better than the other rich girls.

Naruto looks at Hinata, as she is dress as princess Kaguya - Hime, in a kimono. She looks so mature and princess like right now. He glares at every guy checking her out and took pictures of his girlfriend. Team 7, which includes Sai and Yamato, and his family, plus Neji, and Hanabi laughs at his reaction and took a photo of him and Hinata. The Hyuga clan, except for Hanabi, Hazashi (Hinata mother), Hizashi, and Hinako (Neji mother) were shocked at how elegant, beautiful, she looks, like a real princess, who took her roles, seriously. When Hinata become more bold, confident, and brave, they were so shocked, including her father, who she talks back to him, she doesn't want to get in a forced marriage, and even insult the Hyuga elders, they were going to punish her, but she doesn't cry, or in pain, she just looks at the emotional, plus when Naruto, burst in and glare at them, for hitting his girl they were shocked and started to insult him, but Hinata glare at them, with the scariest glare, they have ever seen, this shy girl, she is no longer the girl they once knew. Kushina burst in, and glare at them, for them insulting her son and her father-in-law, Minato walk in calmly, but also glare at them. They learn their lesson and let them together, and doesn't regret it now, since the prince they want Hinata to marry, is a gold digger, and a cheater, they thank himself for the close call, otherwise they will lose all their fortune to that cheap prince. They got to the use to new Hinata, she was hurt with bruises and scratches, they want her to go to the hospital, but she refused, at heal herself, with her water elements, that shock them. They ask her where she learns that she said by Sakura, and to make her strongest since she said water suited her the most, calm, and cool. They were shocked that Sakura will give away one of her element, to teach Hinata, but know they are friends, of course, she would.

Shikamaru, saw his girlfriend, Ino dress up as Lucy from fairy tail, in a sidetail, and one of her star dress. She looks badass, and seductive right now. He took a photo of her, without anyone looking, but that go pass his parents. He glares at every boy who looking at her with ups and downs. His family and her family laugh at him, and chuckle he is not lazy for once, and took a photo for the laugher. She know is caring about herself anymore, but others, she realized she needs to be stronger, to catch up to her friends, that's to her best friend Sakura, who manage to teach her one of her elements, that suit her and make her stronger, also made Shikamaru jealous, cause she can control the wind, and always fly up the clouds, to sleep there and he can't, she can't help but laugh, at her boyfriend childish pout, and bought him up sometimes. Her family are shocked that she created a new jutsu, to cover herself, without the enemy taking advantage when she uses her clan jutsu as well, she can use an element now, but proud of her. Team 8, laugh at the way Shikamaru reacts and took a photo for memory.

Sakura, as Yona, from the Yona of the Dawn, she looks so elegant, mature and princess-like, and badass as well, that made Sasuke blush hard, he took pictures of Sakura. What he didn't know is that his family, and cousins saw, and Itachi took pictures just like what he did to Haruto. Sasuke glare at every boy he sees, looking at Sakura with lust in their eyes. Team 7, and everyone in Konoha, shocked that Sakura has a clan, and Kekkei Genkai, which they never knew, but they are good at keeping a secret, also didn't know she is the Haruno Prodigy and the strongest of her clan, for having every element, includes rare, and last, also the one with five inners, most of them have four or three, she passed her father's, highest numbers of inners. Everyone now knows that they can talk to their inners and fusion with them, each has their own personality and skills. Sasuke is the most shock, finding his girlfriend, huge secret, but glad she is his girl, and only his, he found her first, and would never in life leave her.

Ami was wearing this, slutty bunny clothes, that can almost be see-through, everyone is in disgust, and all the boys want to vomit, including the ones who are watching the screen. She tried to wink at Sasuke, but he avoided her and look back at Sakura, with love in his eyes, and not that piece of shit. She looks hurt and shock as well, and tried to glare at Sakura, but saw her cosplay and is in fear, and awe at how badass and good looking she is, compared to her.

Other fangirls were shocked, and disgust as well, at what she is wearing, she looks like a real whore slut now.

They all ran the finish line, Sakura first, Mikan second, Tenten third, Kelly fourth, Hinata fifth, Kira sixth, Ino seventh, Ami dead last again, she was so embarrassed that she came last again.

Everyone cheer in awe and excitement, of most of the cosplay, looks so good, and it's like it belongs to them, except for Ami of course. All the other fangirls (Fake loyalty towards Ami), looks quite beautiful, and their boyfriends can't help but to take photos and blush as well, but when the times come, they humiliate Ami in front the whole world, at what a slut and whore she is, so their boyfriends don't have to worry about them anymore, and can kiss and hold hands in public and without Ami noticing, they sometimes go on dates and be romantic together. The ones looking on the cream blush

**"well then, Kunoichi have a rest, and we start the swimming and fishing one in the afternoon, so you have 5 hours break before then, catch up with your friends, lovers and teammates in the meantime," said Tsunade.**

* * *

Every girl, cheer for a break finally and is still wearing their cosplay, they all run towards their boyfriends, teammates and family, to ask them to delete that picture, except for Ami of course. a note here, Obito, and Rin took photos of the Kunoichi 4, to give to Temari, Riku, Suigetsu, and Karin at what happened, during the Kunoichi tournament and how their best friends are doing.

"Natsume, delete the picture pleaseeee, and don't look at it, I look weird, help me Ruka-pyon." said Mikan running and chasing Natsume around, as he laughs and smirk at her and said no.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, but you look pretty," he said.

she stops and look at him, with eyes are you telling the truth, and he nodded, Natsume, came behind, her and hug her, and kiss her as well, telling her she looks pretty in his eyes, she blushes, and kiss back as well, their friends took photo of the couple, boys smirk at Natsume, Kokoro, Kitsune, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Yuu did, while the girls are awwing at the couple, Sumire, Anna, Misaki and Nonoko. Koko and Sumire are together, Kitsu and Anna are a couple, same with Tsubasa, Misaki and Yuu and Nonoko.

"Aww, you look so cute Sakura-chan," said Mikoto, her mother Chihara, Hanako, her older sister, and Hana her cousin.

"Yea" agree Sasuke hugging her as well. Everyone is smirking, at him as he blushes a bit, but doesn't care, as he hugs her, as she is the world to her, and kiss her on the lip in front of his family and friends, they all scream in excitement and took photos lots of photo of them.

He excuses himself with Sakura in his arms, that he wants some alone time with his girlfriend, and they nodded, and smirk at him, that they will have grandkids, nephew and niece soon. Same with the other boys and girls.

As their family talk to catch up, with Itachi teasing Haruto, that he got carried by Sakura, and saying how uncool is that. They both start to argue, as their girlfriend Rina and Izumi watch in amusement. Fugaku, Kazaki and Minato are catching up, same with Mikoto, Chiharu, and Kushina. Jane and Kai join them to catch up as well. While Sora and Hanako are with their girlfriend and boyfriend Yui and Akito.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

**warning for who is not 18, and if you don't like lemon, skip it please, and don't read this part, if you don't like it. Only doing it for SasuSaku only. **

**Lemon Start**

Sasuke, brought her near, the lake that no one comes, since they are busy, it is a very pretty lake, with sakura flower tree blooming, and the lake is sparkling and clean.

He laid her on the ground, and kiss her passionately, for not having to touch her ages, and he has to hold himself back, with other boys looking at her. He reaches a limit when it's the cosplay, race, and want to tear her clothes off, just to be inside of her.

Their tongue move in sync and hungry, and want each other so badly. He bought her to his lap, and open her kimono, a bit, and put his hands to touch her breast, as she moans, and she moves her hands, to touch his manhood, and he gave out a groan of pleasure, as he kisses her deeply and hard now.

They separate from each other, as Sasuke open his zip, and out came his manhood, in front of her, as she blushes, and look away. He chuckled at how cute she is and brought her chin to face him, and kiss her again.

"Sakura-chan, please suck my cock, good, otherwise, I won't be able to, make love to you, and fuck you, or put my manhood inside of you," he said with a teasing smirk. As she pouted, as he loves that about her. He kisses her on the lip.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun," she said. She got down, on the grass, and bent to grab his manhood, touching a bit, as he felt a moan coming, even if she hasn't started yet. She lick the top of his cock, before sucking it up and down, slowly and gentle, as he pull her down, to suck him, more closely, as he gave out a moan, thrusting in her mouth, as she gage at bit, but manage to suck him, as he play with her hair. She start to suck it faster,as he thrust in her mouth fast, and gave out a groan and a moan, as how good she felt, with her tongue, licking his cock, as he went in even faster, as they both move in sync, as he cum in her mouth.

"Swole it Sakura-koi, swole my cum in your mouth, swole my seed down your throat, as our unborn child, be inside of you," he said, still thrusting and cumming a lot in her mouth, as she swole it all down her throat, as there is none left, as she took her mouth off his manhood, and he starts to make out with, her tasting some of his cum in her mouth.

"Why though, Sasuke-kun, we have a lot of time to make a child." as she breaks out from the kiss and looks at him. "Sakura, I want to have a family of my own, with you, and I don't want you to be taken from some other men, especially rapist to take you, but only me." he said seriously, as she blushes and kisses him again.

"Are we going to use the condom or not, Sasuke." she said to him. As he shakes his head. "No, Sakura-koi, let's make love, without the condom." he said pinning her to the ground. "By the way, I love your cosplay, let's keep it." he said removing everything on her, as she is in her lacy black underwear.

"Ohh, how sexy, my future wife, makes me want you more." smirk Sasuke as she blushes bright red. He took his top off himself, and her bra off of her, and throw it to the rest of the pile of clothes is.

He starts to kiss her neck, then starts to kiss her mouth, while groping both her breast, as she gave out a sexy moan, that his length hardens, as he groans at her sexy moan and kisses her more aggressive and fast now.

"Ah, your moan is so sexy, it makes me wants to, fuck you senseless, and hard, until you can't move again ." he said dirty to her.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, shut up." she said while moaning.

He just laugh, and remove her underwear, and put his finger in her womanhood, and his mouth is sucking, and licking her breast. As she cum against his finger, as he left her breast, and lick her cum. They were both blushing, and smiling at the same time.

He pulls his pants down, where the pile of clothes are, and rub his member, a bit, before positioning himself in her womanhood, "Ready" he said in concern, as she nodded. He thrust in slowly and gently, as she gave out a moan, and gave himself, a groan. She feels so right, so tight, wet, and warm, that he wants to be inside of her all day. He gives her time to adjust, his size inside of her. As she nodded, and he starts to move in and out of her, gentle and loving, as he doesn't want to, hurt the love of his life.

"Ahhh, Oh god, Sasuke, please," she screams out to him, as he keeps pumping in and out of her.

"Ugh, ahh, please what Sakura." He said hugging and kissing her, as he keep thrusting in and out of her a little bit, fast now.

"P-Please, make love to me fast, I-I need you, S-S-Sasuke-kunn." she moan, and hug him, as he keeps banging her, a little bit deep now.

"N-No problem, I'll fuck you, so fast, that you'll only think of me all the time, I love you, and I won't be nice any more, I have reached my limit inside, of you, tell me if I hurt you if I go in fast and harsh, my blossom, I need you too," he said kissing her.

"N-No, that's alright, if it's you, I don't mind," she said.

He took it, out of her, and then brought it back, in thrusting in hard, and harsh at first, almost breaking her, as he brought her closer to him, as she gave out a loud moan. He started to, move in thrusting, faster and harsher now, as she gave out her most pleasure moan, as he gave out a moan as, well, hitting her most pleasure spot, as she hugs his neck, and him holding her waist, to be closer to her.

It's been an hour, and he is still, thrusting in her hard, as their bodies are sweating like crazy. She was close he could tell, so was he. Sasuke starts, to fuck her like crazy now, likes it's no tomorrow, as they both keep screaming each other's name and moaning each other name as well.

"S-Sasukee-kunn, I-I, cumming." she moans, nearly reaching her climax. "Ughh, Sakura-koi, wait for me, and say you belong to me." he moan in pleasure, almost reaching their climax, thrusting harsh as he could, deep as he can and fast as his might.

**"Ahhhhhh, I-I-I BELONG TOOO UCHIHAAA SASUKEEE."**Sakura moans out loud. As he keeps on thrusting inside of her.

**"ugh, ohhh, S-Sakura, ahhh, HARUNOO SAKURAAA, IS MINE."** he scream out as he spill his seed inside of her, still banging her, spilling some out, and some in her.

They both pant, as he collapses on top of her, sweating and kissing her, as he removes his member.

"Sasuke-kun, we have like four hours left, what should we do now," she said, sitting on his lap, as he hugs her from behind, smelling her hair, and kissing her neck.

"I have an idea." he said with a devilish smirk on his handsome face, as he carry her to the lake, as their bodies, reach just down waist.

"Sasuke, you still not tired," she said pouting, as he held her waist, as he legs are around him, as his member harden again.

"I can't get tired when it comes to you. I'm so glad, I found you first, otherwise, I can't have a lovely girlfriend, as good as you with me, and I don't want you to be other men or boys," he said kissing her softly, as she kissed him back as well, with her arms around him.

He breaks out the kiss, and thrust her upwards, without warning, as she moans. She starts to jump on him, as he fucks her, fast and aggressive both in sync, as well as kissing.

They were doing that for 10 minutes, as the water splash making slapping skin, noises in the water. He starts to speed up, as she came the second time, still thrusting inside her, as some of his cum spill out. He hugs her tightly as all the cum is inside of her. And started to do five rounds, as they both cum again. He removes his member off of her. As they stay in the water, to clean their self, up with sex smell, as they got out the lake, and dress themselves up, well more like Sasuke helping her, as she blushes, in embarrassment, he just laugh at her, telling how pretty she is. She just kisses him as a thank you, and he blushes, she tied her hair up, as a high ponytail, as he just pouted, at her, he likes it down, she just laugh at him.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I have to do that, for the swimming, event, even if I'm not good at swimming," she said pecking him on the lip, as he held her waist and kiss her again.

She put on her sakura and cherry perfume, as he wondered why she smells so good, it's because of that perfume, that all the boys want her, that cause him to glare at them, before he found out she use this, to make her a perfect girlfriend for him, as he said "I don't care, your perfect in your own way."

Once they got an hour rest they start to use, these two hours sparring with each other. Sasuke got to admit, himself that his girl has come a long way, to become the woman she is today and is glad for that, he will not want anything other her.

They still an hour left, so Sasuke, just lift up her skirt, over her, and pull her underwear down, but not fully, just near her legs, as he went behind, she is on the ground with her hands and legs, he took out zip, and his harden throbbing length came out.

"This, is the last right, Sasuke, cause I need to be ready for the next event." she said, as he kissed her and held her breast from behind, kissing and licking each other, with their tongues, as their saliva are touching each other, with lust and love in their eyes.

"yea, Sakura, I just can't stop myself when it comes to you. So I will make this quick, the best orgasm you ever felt," said Sasuke.

He positions himself at her entrance, and without any warning, he went all the way in, and out again and he keeps repeating it, slowly and deep at first, before be beginning to speed up his pace, rocking her pussy hotly.

"Ahhh,n-not there, Sasukee-kunn," she said as he keeps hitting the same spot, fucking her rough and hard now. He gave her a smirk, as he keeps thrusting inside of her, he growls in pleasure, while giving out a sexy moan, while groping her breast as well.

She starts to close his eyes, as he fuck her darkly, not liking that she is closing her eyes as he bangs her. "Sakura-koi, look at me, while I'll fuck you, like no tomorrow." he said going super fast now, as she looks at him, as he smacks his lip, against her, tasting her cherry lip.

He turns her around, as her arms are around him, as his arms are around her waist, bring it closer, fucking her deeply and fast. He brought her the ground, going in and out, thrusting, her hard, as she is moaning like crazily, screaming his name, as he did the same to his soon to be fiancee. He hasn't proposed to her let, but soon.

Her walls, tighten around his member, as he gave out a groan, and growl now, trying to squeeze, inside of her more, as she is coming close to him, and can't control himself this time around. He went and fuck her like mad, now as her breast keep moving up and down, he took it and suck on it while fucking her.

She came on him, as he did the same, still thrusting inside her, as cum spilling inside of her stomach. He left his member inside of her a little longer, before turning her around, sitting her on his lap, still inside in her. Kissing her one more time. As she fixes her hair up again, as well as cherry lip balm, he kisses her hair, liking the smell, and spring her perfume on her again. He removes her from his cock, as she felt a little pain, for all those hard and harsh thrust, he did numbers of time on her. They both fix their clothes up.

He scowled at himself for hurting his woman, he couldn't even satisfy, her needs, she notices this, and said it isn't his fault, she wanted this. She brought his hand to her waist, as her arms are around his neck hugging him, as he has a lovely glaze at her, he starts to lean in, as so did she and kiss each other with their feelings and slow as well as gentle.

They held hands and started to go back, to their friends and family as they got only 40 minutes left. Did they really spend 3 hours of sex with each other, time sure go fast? He gave her an Uchiha necklace, that said Uchiha Sasuke, with two sakura petal next to the Uchiha fan, as he is wearing a necklace with a sakura petal saying Haruno Sakura, and two Uchiha fan next to it. Sakura is also wearing a bracelet that said Uchiha Sakura is mine back off." She blushes at his possessive side, and he said you deserve it, for making me wait for this long to touch you. Everyone will now know she belongs to him, as he belongs to her as well. So that Ami will take a hint, that he is not interested in her, as he already has Sakura, who he loves so much, he will die for her.

**_*Note the other couples, are similar to SASUSAKU.*_**

* * *

**"welcome back girls, now let's start the swimming, race, the area has been set up, as it turns in a pool, we will have 10 girls swimming, in each lane each, and then the next set will go," said Tsunade.**

All the girls got to change, into one piece swimwear, except for Ami again, she sure gives everyone trouble. Sakura, wearing a navy red one piece, with pink sakura flowers, her hair is tide, in a high ponytail, with a red ribbon on her hair. Sasuke smirk at his girl, she just glares at him, where he is sitting with his friends and family.

Tenten, wearing a dark green, with light green bamboo design, her hair is in a twin tail. Neji blush at her girl.

Hinata, wearing a blue one piece, with a snowflake design, her hair in a bun. Naruto cheer for his girl.

Ino, wearing a silver one piece, with icy blue clouds, her hair is braided in a single braid. Shikamaru looks at her, in awe.

Mikan, wearing a dark blue one piece, with blue rose design, her hair is in a twin bun. Natsume actually blushes, at how mature she looks, Ruka secretly took a photo of Natsume and sent it to Hotaru, he may be spending way too much time with her, that she influenced her blackmailing ways to him as well, they girlfriends and boyfriends anyway.

Kelly is wearing, tiger print one piece, her hair is in a high ponytail. Jake smirk at her. Kira is wearing a black one-piece, with a dragon design on it, her hair is in a twin tail.

Well, Ami, I don't have to start with her, she is wearing two pieces, can you believe, two pieces, in a swimming race, you can wear in the beach or pool, but not an actual race. Everyone is shocked at how, dirty, and disgusting she is. She thinks that all the other girls, are really scared to show off their skins, when it's the opposites, that you can't wear a bikini, in a race.

**"Ami Wakana, can you please go and change in your one piece, and not a two piece, I did mention before, to wear one piece for swimming, didn't I.," said Tsunade.**

Ami was embarrassed, as everyone laughs at her humility. No boy was even drooling at her body, they just show disgust.

"Okay, I will be your judge today, the rules are easy, just swim to the other end, and back again," said Kurenai.

All the fake fangirls and Ami got ready, and mouth to them, loser, as they gave her a glare, as well as their boyfriends.

They all swim, when they heard a bang. All the fake fangirls are pretty fast, and Ami was in disbelief, at how fast they are, while she is dead last again. She still manages to catch up, but still is last.

our kunoichi 4, Mikan, Kelly, Kira, June, Yuri, and Haruka are next, the non-fangirls and most powerful ones are next. Everyone got on their feet and cheer for them, so loudly, that the whole could hear them.

They got up on the stand, and position themselves, and dive in the water, after the bang, and swimming evenly, their boyfriends watch closely to see who's a girl is going to win and glare at each other.

First in came Kelly second came Mikan, third came Hinata, fourth came Sakura, fifth came Tenten, sixth came Ino, seventh came June, eighth came Kira, and the ninth sequel came to Yuri and Haruka.

"Now, for the fishing event, for this you have to fish the most fish as the time come, the more you get them more points, you will, and the bigger it is, the more points you get, you youthly girls," said Gai with a thumb up pose, as everyone sweatdrop at, him, except for Lee and his girl. Same old Gai never changes.

All the Kunoichi line up, as they all got to change and are in their casual fishing clothes. They all lineup, as the area change into a fishing area, you see the ocean and the bridge there. All of the girls, pick their location on the bridge, to fish.

Everyone is looking carefully, to see who is the best, most of them like to fish as well and can't wait to see, what fish they are going to get.

"Start" said Gai, as use a horn to make noise, as all of the girls start to use their bait, most of them who never went fishing before, are struggling, especially Ami, as she keeps cursing each time, and some already starts to throw their lines in the water, like Mikan, Kelly, Tenten, Kira and Sakura for an example, as they went fishing with their families before, of course, they knew, some who didn't go, watch it on TV, so that is how they knew how to do it probably.

The one who is watching the screen, are watching this, closely, since they never been fishing before as well.

5 minutes have passed, and most girls, have caught a lot of fish, small and big, but Ami the un patient girl she is, keep rolling her line up and throwing it down again.

"Ahh" scream Sakura, as her fishing rod and herself is pulling her close to the water, as she is rolling the rod, and moving back. Sasuke is worried about her, as she screams. She is nearly there, she keeps moving back rolling the rod, as the line keeps going down. The other girls are secretly looking at her if she got a big fish. She is nearly there, as you can see the fish coming up the surface, as the colour is shown on the water, it's a special and rare kind of fish, it has the colour of a rainbow, and it's huge as well. She finally got it up. Almost out of breath.

The other girls, mostly everyone is having big fish as well, they scream as well, fishing what Sakura has done, and is so strong, just like the one Sakura caught, now they knew how she felt when the fish keep going down and have to move back to get it up.

"Times up," said Gai.

They all caught a lot, the one who caught the most is Kelly, Ino and Sakura. With mostly big fishes and some little fishes.

* * *

**"Now for the team events, first off basketball, make a team of five, with members who are shooting guard, centre, small forward, point guard and fast forward, and they will be your teammates, for the rest of the team events," said Tsunade.**

"I'll be the judge, for the basketball event, the rules are pretty easy, no cheating, foul play, pushing, punching, or hitting your teammates," said Kakashi.

**Team 1**

**\- Ami**

**\- Nina (Fake Fangirl)**

**-Jayjay (fake fangirl)**

**-Tina (Fake fangirl)**

**-Anna (fake fangirl)**

Everyone felt sorry for the fake fangirls, being pair with Ami

**Team 2**

**-Kelly**

**-Kira**

**-Yuri**

**-Haruka**

**-June**

Everyone is thinking all ANBU members

**Team 3**

**-Sakura**

**-Tenten**

**-Hinata**

**-Ino**

**-Mikan**

Everyone is thinking of this team, is maybe the most powerful one, and second came team 2, and if Ami wasn't in team 1, they may be equal to the two teams.

"Team 1 vs team 2, the winner win, be able to battle team 3.," said Kakashi.

They all got inline, team 1 in red, team 2 in green, and team 3 in the colour of blue.

Ami as usual, mocking her opponent, did she not hear don't underestimate your opponent, weak or strong. Her teammates are shaking their head, at how she acting.

The whistle blow, and the centre Ami and Kelly, are in the middle, Kakashi throw the ball high up the sky, as they jump to get it, Kelly jump higher than Ami, and got the ball out of her, and ran to their hoop, while bouncing the ball, as she got block by Ami teammates, Kelly pass it to Kira, as she runs, and bounce it to, June, as she got close to the hoop, and jump, bot got block by two blockers, of the other team, she passes it back to Yuri, who got block by Ami, she moves back a little to make a 3 point shot and it went in the hoop. Ami was in shock, that she can shoot it that far.

The points so far are, 50/48, it's team 2 in the lead, everyone is pretty shock that team 1 came this far, if Ami wasn't there, they might of been even already.

The time is in only 20 seconds left. Haruka passes the ball, to Kelly, as she did metre jump, high as an animal could jump, and dunk in the hoop, when the time and buzz finish, and earn 54 points.

They shake a hand, except for Ami, who is a sore loser.

Team 2 vs Team 3, got in position and started a game with a fast pace, it is interest and fast as well. That everyone jump on their feet to cheer both teams on. The points reach up to 90/90, they are tied evenly so far.

"Sakura" yelled Tenten, as Ino, Hinata, and Mikan got what Tenten mean, they all put their hands, in a hook for Sakura to jump. The other team are confused about what they are doing. Tenten throw the ball, as Sakura ran to get it, she jumps, and somersault in the air, touching the other girls ground of hands, they put their power, and lift her up, to jump again, as she jumps, and dunk in the hoop, giving them 92 points, in the lead. Everyone who saw this is shock and amazed in the move she just did. Ino got the ball, as the other team got over their shock and is trying to block her, she pass it to Hinata, who also is being blocked, she pass it to Mikan, as she did a Midorima 3 point shoot, the ball is so high up, nearly reaching the ceiling, as the buzz went, the ball went in as well. Natsume is shocked, that his girlfriend could, shoot so high. the points now are 96/90, the winners are team 3.

The winners of soccer and volleyball, are team 2 and team1, surprising right, that team 1 manage to win for once, Ami is surprisingly good at volleyball.

"Now it's, time for the two final events, and then we will announce the results of the writing and sports events," said Tsunade

"I'll be your judge for these two events," said Obito.

"First up, ball throw, the rules are pretty easy, each team has a big hoop bowl, the team has to put the most balls in it as possible, and before the time's end," said Obito.

The three teams are at their hoop, where there is a big box of balls colour in red, green and blue, representing each team.

They heard a band, and start to aim in the hoop, they are all doing great, and most of the best shooters are in team 3, especially Tenten, Sakura, and Mikan. Kelly, Haruka and June are not that bad as well as Jayjay, and Nina.

Team 3 are leading, team2 in second and team1 last is because Ami sucks at shooting, and keep missing, to throw it in the hoop.

"Times up, I'll announce that the winner is team 3.," said Obito, as he could see that team 3 balls, are all full to the top, pass the marked line, while team 2 is just on the line and team 1 under the line.

Everyone clapped, as they saw the result.

"Now the headband grab, one person is on top of the others, all wearing your headbands, while the other four is holding and moving you, for you to grab the other headband," said Obito, as there are more than three groups, like about 10 or 8 now.

They are all wearing their team colours, and someone in the middle, Ami of course, she doesn't want anyone to take her spotlight, team 2 Kira.

"Mikan-chan, since you are the youngest of us all, you should be in the middle, don't need to worry of you not good, just do your best, we will support you," said Hinata with a smile.

"that's right, Mika, who cares what the whore Ami is saying just don't listen to her and ignore her, like usual," said Ino.

"If she says things to you, want me to beat her g her up, after the race," said Tenten cracking her thirst, ready to beat someone.

"Now, Tenny we wouldn't want you to be disqualified do we, after it's just starting," said Sakura holding her back for even pumping into a field of blood.

She just pouted, as they all laugh at her.

"Okay, I'll do my best, Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-chan, Saku-chan, I won't give a damn about that Ami-slut," said Mikan in a dark evil glint. As the girls just hug her. They all wore blue headbands, as they carry Mikan on top.

Everyone got their centre ready, as they heard a bang, and started to grab their opponent's headband.

Ami is coming after team 3, which is a bad idea since they are fast, and Mikan dodge, Ami hand to grab her headband, Mikan grab her super fast, that she has to blink at what happened.

It is the only team 2 and team 3 left, as they manage to take the other teams headband. So far it has been even, Mikan got caught off guard, as Kira, using her other hand to grab it. So team 2 wins and team 3 in second.

The girl's boyfriend smirk at each other, at how strong their girls are.

* * *

**"So I'll announce that, for the written exam, first place is, if you can please Ibiki," said Tsunade.**

**"No problem, lady Tsunade, first goes to Sakura Haruno, top score 500/500, not a single answer wrong, and didn't need to cheat as well, just like at the chunin exam, as well as any exam, a genius in exams and written work, almost like prodigy," he said.**

Sasuke, his eyes were wide in shocked, he was at first shock at her mark, of the chunin exam, but this is just over the bored, so she passes the jonin and ANBU exam, with flying colours, and never did cheat, but use her knowledge, he is proud of her. His clan, is proud of the young Uchiha, for having a powerful strong woman, as his girlfriend, they not only love her but think of her as their own daughter/ oneechan/ imouto they never have. Of course, her clan is proud of their Sakura-Hime, as well, being the smartest and strongest of the rest of the clan, she may beat her father and uncle of strength and intelligence.

**"Second place goes to Mikan Sakura Yukihara, with the score of 498/500, she only got 3 wrong, but is still good, you may think she is dumb, but apparently she fool you with her, dumb act, she has the IQ of a genius, close to the Nara's, that's how she is an ANBU, with her dumb act to fool the enemy, and quickly use her strategy knowledge to beat the enemy out."**

To think everyone was in shock, of the news that Mikan only acts dumb, just to make the enemy think she is dumb but is actually really smart, Natsume was the most shock but still is happy for his girl.

**"third is a three-way tide, between Tenten, Hinata and Kelly, of the score of 450/500, in the whole university we witness a three-way tie break on an exam."**

Everyone is in shock, that thing like this never happen, before in any generation, but for this generation.

**"fourth we have Ino, with the score 390/500, Kira in fifth, with the points 440/500 and last place we have Ami, with the score of 60/500."**

To say everyone is shocked, that Ami manages to score, that high, but not high enough is unexpected.

**"Okay, now the sports winners are Kelly, Mikan, Sakura, Tenten and Kira, coming in last is Ami, since she never helps her teammates or did her best in the singles ones as well," said Tsunade.**

Everyone only cheers for the winners and saying their names, as Ami was ashamed that she would win, when she declared before she wins, but apparently not. She tries to look at Sasuke in the girls, but he gave her a cold look, saying to go away, and he doesn't like her, and he only loves Sakura, as she is the girl for her only. She was in fear, and realized she doesn't really like Sasuke, as she thinks so, and admitted defeat, and she could never be like the cherry blossom, she is just a stupid lovesick fangirl, who follows hot guys, around, she only like his looks, and never seen the real him, the inside of him, that's why he loves Sakura so much, she seen his good and bad side, ever since they were little.

She is giving up on Sasuke, and going to change, for everyone to like her, for who she is, even her family, and ninja rank, to be stronger now, no more being weak, and hate by everyone, also to find a guy who will support her and like her for who she is. First she needs to apologize to those, who she bullies, make fun off, her friends, Sakura, and Sasuke, and then disband her fan club of Sasuke or any other boys fan club, since she can see it in their eyes, they don't want to be there, but forced to join because of her, and notice they all have a guy they like, or is already with them, going out behind her back. She will change, no more the bitchy, slutty, whore Ami anymore, but the understanding Ami.

**"Okay, the next event will be, a cooking/dancing/singing/artist/beauty/makeover race, so look forward to it everyone," said Tsunade.**

As everyone can't help but be happy. The Akatsuki might plan to come and watch the race, with everyone in the crowded and to surprised the girls, once they are there.

Everyone, including the girls, went home, to have a rest, and can't wait for the next Kunoichi event. They could tell it will be an epic showdown.

The girls are at Sakura's mansion, for a quick sleepover, meaning it's Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Mikan, Kelly, and Kira, Hanako and Hana want one as well, they are Sakura older sister and cousin. Sora and Haruto, invited their friends, Itachi and Inoko for Haruto, while Sora invites, Shin, his best friend, who is also Tenten's brother. The boys went and spy on the girls meaning, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Natsume, Jake and Shisui, plus Akito and Ruka, who are Hanako and Hana boyfriend.

**End of Chapter**

**sorry everyone, for the late update, even if this is the longest chapter you even read, but I hope you will like this one. Sorry for the un warn lemon scene. Please comment, vote and say who's your favorite Kunoichi so far, in these chapter so far, and who is your favorite couple as well. Sorry for any errors, you have spotted. I hope you like each character's song, and theme. Tell me which song, do you like the best. Tell me did I do.**

**This is the highest words I have ever typen, 10005, of words I have type, beaten my highest record of 7000, which use to be my highest of words I have type.**

**So until then, see you next time. I might write some in the holidays since I don't have a school, and the holidays are coming soon as well.**

**But anyway, remember to vote for your favourite Kunoichi's and couples, so I can put up a poll of who is the most like Kunoichi and couples, of the viewers most like couple and kunoichi.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Last time:**_

_**"Okay, the next event will be, a cooking/dancing/singing/artist/beauty/makeover race, so look forward to it everyone," said Tsunade.**_

_As everyone can't help but be happy. The Akatsuki might plan to come and watch the race, with everyone in the crowded and to surprised the girls, once they are there._

_Everyone, including the girls, went home, to have a rest, and can't wait for the next Kunoichi event. They could tell it will be an epic showdown._

_The girls are at Sakura's mansion, for a quick sleepover, meaning it's Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Mikan, Kelly, and Kira, Hanako and Hana want one as well, they are Sakura older sister and cousin. Sora and Haruto, invited their friends, Itachi and Inoko for Haruto, while Sora invites, Shin, his best friend, who is also Tenten's brother. The boys went and spy on the girls meaning, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Natsume, Jake and Shisui, plus Akito and Ruka, who are Hanako and Hana boyfriend._

* * *

**Now:**

**please vote for your favourite couple and kunoichi, please. And Ami will find her mysteries, soul mate soon, but will appear later on, when she starts to change.**

**vote for Kunoichis**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Kelly**

**Kira**

**Mikan**

**Ami**

**Vote for couples**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**

**JaKelly**

**ShiKira**

**NatsuMika**

**?XAmi**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day, everyone is ready for the non-ninja's event. Every kunoichi got ready and is ready to fight as well. All the Kunoichi are in their suitable clothes and made most boys blush, especially the ones with boyfriends and crushes. Mostly everyone, are shocked that Ami is not wearing those slutty clothes, and is also a shock in her change of attitude. A mystery boy, look at Ami with interested, and a handsome smirk on his face, you can't see is the whole face because he has a hoodie on,

The Akatsuki went and sit next to the boys, they were surprised but didn't mind them and continue to look at the girls and admire the clothes they are wearing. Natsume and Jake went to sit with them as well as they are becoming best friends with them.

**"Okay, the next event will be, a cooking/dancing/singing/artist/beauty/makeover race, so look forward to it everyone," said Tsunade.**

**"First up we are going to do the artists, an event first, last is cooking so everyone could get a taste of our kunoichi cooking skills," said Tsunade.**

**"Hey, I'm going to be the judge of the art event, so be prepared I'll be a little strict since I want a beautiful picture," said Jane, Kushina, Chiharu and Mikoto best friend. As Kai cheering her on, best friend with Minato, Kazaki, and Fugaku. **

All the Kunoichi got to their artwork table. the table is arranged separately, as everyone could see, cause there is an invisible barrier around them.

"Jane-same, before we start I want to say something to everyone, especially to the fangirls, my friends, family, Sakura and Sasuke," said Ami seriously and polite. Which shock everyone, as they are all thinking "Maybe she is changing and realizing things now, we like this Ami better than the bitchy one."

"Okay, Ami," said Jane, thinking she is changing, everyone deserves a second chance.

"I want to apologise to my parents first, I'm sorry for not you were expecting, I just want your attention, because you never pay attention to me, but to Reo (older brother) and Luna (older sister), also from Gakuen Alice, they are not evil here and Luna has a boy she likes and is not Natsume, if you are guessing or wondering. Reo here is still, popular amongst lady, and is a flirt. He flirts with Mikan the most, just to tease Natsume, but always end up hurt, but it's worth it. So I dress as slut just to make you notice me, and put all my skill low, just so you can notice me, even if that is not my real strength, I'm sorry for everything I did, I just want my parents to know and realize me, even if I hate to act like a slut and dress up to one as well. Please forgive me mother father." said Ami with tears in her eyes, everyone who heard this heartbreaking news, have tears in their eyes as well, and never knew, that Ami felt that way.

Her parents and siblings are shocked, and never know the change to Ami, so they never realize they were the reason for her change and should pay attention to her, further on. "we forgive you Ami-chan, we are sorry for not noticing this sooner, we know we might neglected you a lot, and pay attention to your siblings a lot, but from now on we will do our best to pay attention to you from now on, please forgive our foolish things we did to you." said her parents who are now crying with steam of tears down their face.

"And please, forgive us too imouto, we never notice a thing, we do but we didn't think it was this big, for a change it you. We will be better older siblings to you from now on, so our family can be perfect again," said Reo and Luna, with tears in their eyes, and gentle smile on their faces.

Everyone who is listening to this emotional family forgiveness, are either crying in tears or shock at the real reason why Ami became a slut in the first place. The mysteries guy in the hood, look at Ami with a calm and gentle smile and knows how she felt, and he was like that before. He suddenly likes this Ami and wants her now, he fell in love with her, with her real self, not the fake slut Ami, but the real honest Ami, when they were genin. But he never shows himself to her before, he takes the chance when the times are right, before other boys do, as some are starting to like this new Ami or her old self.

"H-Hai, father, mother, Reo-Nii, Luna-nee, I forgive you all," said Ami with tears in her eyes. As they forgive her as well.

"The next person, I really in the whole world apologise to is Sakura. Ever since when we were kids, I always bullied her, you might think it is out of jealousy but it's not, someone threatens me, to kill my family and friends if I don't bully Sakura. I didn't want to do that, Sakura was the person who will light up everyone's world, I never hate her, but admire her, for standing up against these three bully boys, who always bully girls, I want to help her, but that person still threaten me, and I couldn't do anything to help her, but then came along Ino, who I was thankful for as she chases the bully boys away. From them on I have to act like the bad guy here, which I don't like these things, and even fake my ninja skills, my skills are like about a jonin level, but that person threatens me, from even going to that level. I have been in misfortune even since I got threatened, my family and friends don't anything about it. Sakura something wrong with me, she even gave me an advise, to stand up to myself, no matter what situation you are in, just believed in yourself, I didn't listen, but If I did, I wouldn't be in this kind of situation anymore. So please Sakura-chan, please forgive me, and my foolish self. I didn't want to do that, but that person you are wondering, who threaten me is the new bad guy call Akihiro, the new leader of the demon organization." said Ami seriously.

Sakura who heard this start to cry, that Ami didn't hate her, she always thought that Ami hates her ever since they were little. While her friends, Kelly, Kira and Mikan conform her, while they also let out some tears, as they didn't know the reason behind all the things Ami has done. Sasuke looks at Ami with narrow eyes, as he still didn't trust her, since she always bullies Sakura, her best friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Karin and every other girl out who are way pretty than her. Still, don't trust her even if she slowly changing or not.

"So please forgive me Sakura-chan," said Ami, sharing some tears. Everyone who is watching is crying emotionally. Sakura nodded her head and said 'She will forgive her'.

"The next person I want to apologize to is Sasuke, you might think why am I apologizing to him, when I'm madly in love with him, to always stalk him everywhere. The truth is I may have a crush on him when I was a kid, but that was only admiration, and nothing more than that. I know that he loves Sakura-chan, ever since he was a kid, always looking at her. I mean who wouldn't, she was a top student, IQ almost as high as Shikamaru, fighting skills above average, isn't a fangirl, no matter how many hot boys come bye, she is not like all the girls just to fall in love the looks only, she, Hinata, and Tenten are the only girls in the genin year who are not fangirls. But Akihiro asks me to pretend to be a slut and follow Sasuke everywhere, or he will really kill my friends and family and I can't let that happen, even if I hate to be someone who I am not. I don't love or like Sasuke as boyfriend material, I think of him as someone I want to be. So please forgive me Sasuke, for everything I have done to your friends, Konoha 12, and your girlfriend Sakura." she said with truth, serious and nervous.

Sasuke who heard this is a shock, along with everyone who is there to witness Ami speech. He sees the truth in Ami, and he might be able to forgive her, as she stops her love for him and left him in peace, and he can spend some real along time with Sakura. Sasuke nodded and forgive her. She smiles for real, not a fake one but real bright smile. That most boys in the crowded start to blush, as the mysteries person in the crowd clutch his fist tight, from beating them into pupils.

"This is the last one I'm going to apologize, to my fan club groups, I knew you don't want to be in it, because of my selfless request you were forced into it, instead of being with your loved ones. I know all of you want to be out of that stupid fan club, but can't cause I threaten you, and you listen is because you want to protect the Kunoichi 6, from my evil plans. right! I know a lot of you all have boyfriends and crushes you love/like, but didn't tell me. So from now on Ami will not be a coward, a be scared of Akihiro, I will stay strong, and be a proper real ninja, to support everyone, and won't hide anymore. she said to her fan club, who were shocked and stunned at what she said, as well as some of their boyfriends and crushes."

"I will now announce, that all fanclubs are disbanding, and free to do what they always want to do, be with their lovers and crushes," said Ami with a real smile, as they smile back at her and hug her, and ask if she wanted to be friends, she said yes and cry a bit. Everyone who is watching was shocked.

Everyone didn't move but got broken by the mysteries hooded person, as every eye look his way, and wants to find out who he is.

"Well said, my little purple flower." said the mysterious person. When Ami heard this, she felt she heard this before, and he felt familiar, but didn't know when."

"Thanks! But who are you," said Ami, clueless and have no idea who he is, but he does seem familiar to her, but the question is where.

"Really, Ami-chan, you have forgotten your, fiancee," said the mysterious person, who removes his hoodie, and reveal a pretty handsome boy, almost as handsome as Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui and Neji. He has navy blue hair, with red and gold eyes, a mismatch eye colour. He is about the same age as Ami and most of the Konoha 12.

Most girls scream at how handsome he is, and look at Ami for envy, but doesn't do anything to Ami, as she deserves her happiness as well, and this guy is probably the one who can make her happy and get her true self out. When most of the girls scream, their boyfriends and crushes pout/sulk and made a jealous aura, as their girls just kiss them, as they are the only one for them and the jealous aura disappear. They did the same and kiss them. While the girls with no boyfriends, look at him in interest, but he doesn't even glance at their way, and just keep looking at his girl with love in his eyes.

That stunned and shock them, and look at Ami with jealousy. As everyone around them shook their head, as Ami deserve happiness as well, and didn't they just hear what Ami was going through. They may be more of a bitch and slut, like a real one, and the one who Ami's was pretending to be. That means the fake fangirls who were disbanded, will have to protect her too, with this new guy, who is apparently her fiance. From these new bitches, who think they could get what they want. They couldn't get Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui, Natsume, Itachi, Jake and Neji, since they all ignore them, glare at them, with harsh and coldness, also spar with them harder than any other people they were with. As they were scared, in fear and shock they will treat them like this and not their friends or girlfriends like this. They try to ask their girlfriends to break up with them, which earn them black eyes and scratches from their girlfriends. They won't go near the girlfriends or the hotties anymore, both are scary and well match as well. they think this time they will succeed, which they are dead wrong when they remember he said, fiancee. They know they stood no chance and gave up and find someone else.

"S-Satoshi is that you. No, you can't be, because you were gone, when my parents told me, and said you were dead and of course I didn't believe them, until I see it myself, and always believed you are alive somewhere." said Ami shock and stunned."

"I fake my death, for everyone to believe, Ami-chan. your parents through that I was cheating on you, with another girl, who I disparate hate in the whole life, she wouldn't leave me alone, and would do anything to kill you and have me. I can't let you get hurt, my purple flower. So before your parents could cancel our wedding, which I don't want to happen. I led the slut to somewhere, where her parents could see, what their slutty daughters are really is like, I said why do you hate Ami, and she let out a bitchy snot and said some insulting things about you. And that is when her parents came out of hiding, and angry slap her, she looks at her parents in shock and starts to make excuses, as they are not buying it and led her somewhere. And I see it's too late, to tell the truth about the cheating thing to your parents, as I ran to escape and went to some village that is close by. I still keep a close eye on you, at what you have been up to, with a hoodie on, so none of your family will be suspected it is me. So please forgive me Ami, and Wakana clan. " said Satoshi seriously.

Her family look shocked, as well as the clan they look at each other and nodded and forgive him as well as Ami.

"So will you take me back, Ami-chan," he said seriously. "we never did break up in and first place so yes, I will." Ami, as he smiles and as did she.

Everyone cheer for the couple, including those who use to hate Ami, and now starting to open up to her and like this Ami more.

**"Thank you, Ami, so now for the art event, we will start in this order, for who has the best creations, of sketching/drawings, paintings, and sculpture. So let's start with the drawing first. So can Kushina, Mikoto, and Chihara, come up to the stage please, you girls are lucky to get to draw the legendary beauty 3 kunoichi, of the whole world." said Jane.**

Once the three women's stood at the stage. Jane gave them, a queen looks for clothes, for them to change. they nodded and use their jutsu to change into the queen look. Once they are changing, everyone is shocked at how elegant and royal like they are, almost like a real queen. Their husband is shocked and has blushes on the face of their wives.

Every kunoichi had their sketch board ready, and clipping it to the drawing stands, all around the three women, to start sketching.

Jane asks them to strike a ladylike pose, walking down the stairs, as she made an illusion of the three women standing/walking down the stair with ladylike looks.

The kunoichi starts to draw, that moment, most of the girls are struggling, but not Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kelly, Ami and Mikan, as they love to draw when they were little.

It's been 20 minutes now, as most of them are done. "Okay, stop girls, and let me show the audience, as they can vote who would win for the drawing, of the art event," said Jane, as she collects the drawing and all lift the drawing up, using a jutsu, to show at the big screen, of all of the kunoichis to see who would win.

Everyone got their voting device, and start to vote. The votes take 10 minutes, for everyone to finished to vote. Some of the drawings look professional like Hinata, Sakura, Ami and Mikan ones, that looks realistic and real, while some looks are so animated like, from some manga anime style, instead of realistic.

Once the voting is over everyone looks at the screen for the results. "The results are in, looks like Hinata, is in the first place, Ami second, Sakura and Mikan in third place. When Sasuke and Natsume heard their girls are both tides they glare at each other that their girls are better than the other.

* * *

**"Okay now, is the painting event, paint your favourite things you love it couple be a landscape, a field of flowers, an important person, and something that is important to you, you have 40 minutes to finish it," said Jane.**

All the girls went to their table, and think for a bit, before starting to paint whatever they are thinking about. Some even have some pens, and stencil ready to put on their artworks, and some have some natural things like dry flower petals and leaves as well on their even use spray paint on their works and some shapes.

Sakura is painting a cherry blossom tree, with a lake in it. She is making the sakura petals blowing in the wind as well some touching the water, and making it fantasise like. Making it really pretty and natural like as well. She made some white bits with a pen, in the water to make it shine, and make it has some sunlight in the water.

Ino is painting all the flowers she knows and making it look realistic with bumblebee, butterflies flying around the flowers as well adding some dry flowers.

Ami is painting the things she has been through, hard times and good times, with her family and friends.

Mikan is painting her friends and senpai's in Gakuen Alice, as she thanks them for the things they have done, good and bad times.

Tenten is painting an ocean island with the forest, where she always looking at, where are her parents and siblings are at. Do they love her, do they hate her. Always thinking about it and looking at it to calm down. She misses them and wants to find them as well. That was before she actually knows her family and brother now.

Hinata is painting where she and Naruto first met, at how he is the one who made her have confidence, and courage, as she grew stronger and her best friends, plus Hanabi and Neji who support her, and encourage her, when the Hyuga clan couldn't and through of her as a weakling, when she is far from it, she just haven't shown her true potential yet.

Kelly painting her animal and wild animal friends, as well when she and Jake first met. The animals are all happy and smiling at her as Jake wrap an arm around her with a grin, as she blushes in embarrassment, and some her most royal tiger pet smirk at her and another tiger who turn in a human form tease her, with tiger ears and tail.

Kira painted the fun times she has with her friends and teasing Izumi and Itachi love with each other, as well as Kira pushing and hitting Shisui away from her, as Obito and Rin hug them with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**"Okay, time's up! It's voting time, everyone starts to vote now," said Jane, as everyone got their devices and start to vote, as Jane put all the artwork on the screen.**

Some are in shock and gasping at how pretty the works are, especially the one with cherry blossom and island and forest together as well.

The girl's boyfriends, plus Natsume, Shisui, Jake and Satoshi are shocked at how pretty and professional their girl's painting are.

**"Ohh, looks like we have a first third way tide, between Sakura, Tenten and Kelly, the first time we have it, well I can't say no to that, the three painting is top up area has a happy and memory vibes to it and makes anyone miss their childhood life and it is relaxing and makes you happy all of a sudden.** **Don't you agree," said Jane**

Everyone who saw the three paintings, were shocked as they didn't know it was theirs, but love it as well. The first one is Tenten's showing, an island with the forest in it, as birds are flying, boats moving, with the ocean breeze, children playing, fishes jumping up and back into the water again. It is full of meaning and masterpiece.

"un, that artwork works like a boom," said Deidara as Kisame agree with him. As well as Neji,

Sakura's is the middle picture, it shows a field of a cherry blossom tree, in a lake, where there is a bridge connection on the other side of the field of cherry blossom. It shows Sakura petal dancing in the wind, some are even on the water, making water dip texture. The sunlights show how elegant and traditional the style painting is like. Making the water shine and blossom tree with a relaxing and calm feeling and making anyone wants to go there as well. there are some butterflies flying as well as birds there.

"Now, that is what I call a real masterpiece, that Cherry did," said Sasori, as Itachi agree with him, as well as her siblings and Sasuke who sort of glare at him, as he smirks tease in return.

The last painting is by Kelly, which shows, She and Jake are in the middle, with his arms around her waist, animals all crowded around them happy, some are smirking, some are even turn into half-humans to tease the couple, as she has a blush on her face, while he grinned at her. They are sitting on the grass near the ocean, making it more cute and free looks of freedom of the animals are having. She painted this, is how her animals have always been there for her as well as Jake.

Jake and her family clan and teammates, plus sensei love it.

**"In second place we have Ami, in third place we have Ino, in fourth place equal we have a three-way tide as well, it's Mikan, Hinata and Kira," said Jane.**

As everyone cheers for them and congratulated their hard work.

**"Now for the sculpture event, make a sculpture of Lady Tsunade of any previous Hokage, I'll give you an hour to make it." Said Jane, changing all the tables, to a larger one to make statues.**

All the kunoichi started and starts to make it as well, some create the first Hokage who is Tsunade grandfather, some created the second Hokage who is Tsunade uncle as well. Some even create the statue of the lighting flush, who is Naruto's father, and some even created the third Hokage who is Konohamaru grandfather and Asuma father. Some create the Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Sakura is making a statue of Lady Tsunade, as she is the one who is always there for her, making her improve and teaching her medic stuff. She is like a second mother to Sakura and one of the important person in her life. She wants to thank her properly as she did for Sakura.

Hinata did a statue of Minato, as a thank you for always being there for Naruto, as Naruto always stay strong, and don't let the villages bother him, when his parents weren't there, but instead of leaving he stay and never gave up even once, that what she loves about him, and thank Minato for having a great son.

**"Alright, the voting time everyone," said Jane.**

As everyone got out their seat, and start to stick the sticker on the one they love the most and deserve to win, one vote for each person. Once they have finished that and went back to their seat, Jane uses a machine to count all the numbers of the sticker to sculpture that our kunoichis have made.

**"the votes are in, Mikan first, Sakura second, Hinata third, Ino fourth, Kira fifth, Ami sixth, Tenten seventh and Kelly eighth," said Jane**

When Minato saw the statue of him he was happy and sweatdrop at some, Kushina who is next to him, laugh a bit, as he pouts at her, she just smiles at him. He kisses her as forgiven. Fugaku and Kazaki, plus Kai laugh a bit at their best friend. who glare at them.

**"Thanks, Jane, that sure took long moving, on the makeover/beauty race, would you be the honer doing this Mikoto," said Tsunade to the black beauty.**

**"It will be my pleasure, lady Tsunade," she said and came to the stage.**

* * *

**"Alright girls, I have set up the makeup/hairdressing salon table, I want you to turn these lovely elders women, to their teenage years, if you complete it then you are a star, if not then you did your best, no one can do it that well when they first try but do your best girls.**

All the kunoichi went to their makeup table, as they all get one of each elder old ladies, in their seventies or eighties. The girls start to do the work. Mostly Ino, Kelly, Ami, Sakura, can do it well like professional.

Sakura could do the makeup, but she also did a potion and try to make the old lady a little younger, with the potion she has created herself.

Ino and Ami, of course, could do it really well, since they always, but not always wear makeup on.

Kelly sometimes wears makeup on when it's rare occasions and special ones as well.

Tenten, Hinata and Kira are really good at doing hairstyle than makeup but will do their best in making the old ladies younger.

It's been an hour, and they are finishing the finishing touch, in making the old ladies younger.

**"okay time's up," said Mikoto.**

All the old ladies line up, with some are younger and some have a little bit of change in it.

**"Okay, Ino and Sakura are first equal since I can't tell who will be first, both of them looks so young as well. But Ino and Sakura both use a different method of making them young," said Mikoto.**

Everyone saw the old ladies become so young like their teenage years, Sakura uses some potion to make them young, while Ino uses a face mask to make them young, and somehow become equal. As expected they are childhood friends, both know each other so well. The old ladies husband's, look at their wives with shock, an expression like they were how they use to be in their teenage years.

**"Looks like Ino and Sakura could open a shop with potions and mask to make every old person be young again, but I don't know how long it will last," said Mikoto.**

"My potion, will last forever since I created this potion, but be careful just use five drops of it and don't use the whole thing, otherwise you will turn into a kid again," said Sakura.

Everyone is shocked, and now want to buy the potion, if she will ever make one, with Ino and her friends.

"Mine, facemask will only last about five years, before getting a new one, all in different style and smells," said Ino.

Everyone wants one as well as Sakura's potion.

**"Second Ami, Third Kelly, fourth Mikan, Fifth Hinata, sixth Tenten and Kira," said Mikoto.**

**"Thanks, Mikoto, now on to dancing and singing, would you help Chiharu," said Tsunade.**

**"sure," said Chiharu.**

* * *

**"Okay, girls for this event you have to dance and sing at the same time, I know it's a little hard but try your best. I have out a karaoke machine, and you have to score the highest points. And one more thing you are all idols here, so you are going to get change into idols clothes, depends what one, but choose the style you like or love." said Chiharu.**

With that the girls went into these four dressing rooms, to find what style they like or want to be. They all come out, some in rock star style, some country, some are in cute, some in pop, cool, sexy, and even some punk and gothic style.

The Kunoichi 4, Mikan, Kelly, Kira and Ami came out, all model like idols. Their boyfriends/ fiancee are blushing hard. Every male look at them with lust in their eyes, as their boyfriends and fiancee glare at them hard, for looking at their girls like that.

**Kira, as a pop/rock idol, with a bit of punk in it.**

Jake looked at her with a smirk on his face, thinking of dirty things in his head, as he saw her idol clothes, as she senses his thoughts and glare at him. He just grins at her, but that all stop as he saw boys eyeing his girl with lustful eyes. Only he could do that to her since she is his and no ones else's. Their sensei, teammates and families just laugh at his overratedness and easily jealous temper.

**Kira as a rock/ cool idol, with a bit of sexy in it.**

Shisui looks at Kira with a blush on his face, at how cool and rock star look she is. Obito and Itachi look at Shisui with known looks and smirk at him. As he just glares at his cousins, their clan's just smirked at his expression.

**Mikan as pure/ cute/ sweet idol.**

Natsume looks at Mikan with blush and smirk while looking at her. She is his angel and his only, he is the only one who can see her like this and no one else. Most of the boys are looking at Mikan for being such pure beauty. He just glares at them, for eying his girlfriend like that. Their family and friends smirk and laugh at his reaction, as well his sister Aoi. He just glares at them, but still, have a little blush on his face.

**Ami as a cute/ pop idol**

Satoshi looks at his fiancee with a blush on his face, and a smile as well. The Wakana clan just smirk at expression, and may the right choice, he is the perfect one for Ami, even some girls love him. He doesn't glance in their way and only has his set on Ami. He glares at some guys eying her.

**Tenten as a traditional / classical/ rock/ cool idol.**

Neji looks at Tenten with a stunned and shocked expression, since he doesn't know she looks so good in traditional clothes and could be mistaken for a princess. He has a blush across his face, as his clan and friends just laugh and smirk at his expression, as he glare at them, that makes them chuckle even more.

**Hinata as a cool, gothic idol, and Ino as a cute/ pure idol.**

Naruto and Shikamaru look at Hinata and Ino, with blushes across their face, as they are both opposites idols, one is cool and the other cute. Their friends and families smirk at them with teasing smiles and laughs. While they glare at them including their fanboys as well.

**Sakura as a traditional, cute, rock, pure, cool and bit of sexy idol.**

Sasuke looks at Sakura with a blush on his face, as she looks like, an underwater mermaid princess, or a vampire princess. She looks cool with those bat wings on her head, as to almost she is in the underworld. He glares at every fanboy or mens looking at his girlfriend, only he can look at her and see what she wears. Their family and friends look at Sasuke with amusing smiles and laugh, while some even smirk and tease him about it as well. Itachi took photos of his brother expression, as he did to Haruto, for blackmailing. Sasuke just glares at everyone, and especially his brother, who he saw took a photo of him.

**"Okay let's start, the race, and see how well your voice and dancing turn out like. So one by one come up to the stage, and by the outfit you are wearing, the stage will change for you of the theme, plus the score will come out in the end when you finish the song. The song will be on the screen to match your outfit and stage as one." said Chiharu.**

Most of the kunoichi went up first, their scores are in the eighties and seventies. No one has been able to hit the full mark or nineties yet. So can our new change Ami be able, to reach that mark, let's find out, shall we.

Ami went up to the stage, with her purple microphone. The stage changes into a new year theme, with fireworks in the background, with neon lights and fireflies. She's got an aura of purple stars and balloons. Her song choose is something to do with the new year. She started to sing, with the lyrics in the background, as well as dancing as well, with a fan she is holding as well. The score shows, she scores the points of 87 points. It was so close to 90 as well, but she gave it the best.

Everyone cheer for her, Satoshi the loudest since she is his fiancee, and never knew she could sing this well, as well as her family, friends, sensei and teammates.

Kelly went up next, holding up a pop/punk microphone. The stage change into a beach paradise, with balloons floating and flowers blowing in the air. She has the aura of a chain of flowers and diamonds around her. Her song choice is a fun summertime song, a pop and rock song. She starts to sing and jump to do a backflip like she is surfing on the surfboard, on the wave. Her points on the screen shows, 91 points, the first person to earn over 90 points.

Everyone cheer for her, no could be louder than her boyfriend and animal friends.

Ino went next, holding a pure white and silver microphone. The stage change into, fluffy clouds, and neon lights showing cute things on the stage, as well as cute animals as well. She has the aura of a chain of daisy and crystals around her. Her song choice is a cute song. She sings with a sweet voice. Her points are 91 points the same as Kelly's as well.

Her family and friends supported her as well, but the one who supported her the most is Shikamaru.

Hinata went next, she is holding a dark microphone. The stage change into, a ghostly background, with blue ghost fires and bats flying, it looks cool and rock like as well. She has the aura of water drops and lavender around her. Her song choice is to do with something cool and rock. She starts to sing and dance at the same score is 94 points.

Everyone cheer for her, as she manages to pass the 91 points mark. Most of her clan were a shock, but cheer anyway and Naruto cheers the highest.

Tenten went next, holding a traditional microphone. The stage change into a traditional theme, with fans and old traditional stuff. Her aura is with growing earth leaves vines connecting with each other and fans around her as well. Her song choose is something to do with cool and traditional. She starts to sing and dance using the sword as the dancing part. Her score is 95 points. just pass Hinata's point.

Her family, friends and Neji supported and cheer at her, with everyone else as well. They didn't know she has such a deep and high voice.

Kira went next, holding a black microphone, with vampire wings. The stage change to gothic style, with bats and glowing neon lights, like skulls, and ghosts. Her aura changes into a diamond, with music notes and bats flying around her. She chooses a gothic and cool song. She starts to sing and dance, as the bat's dance with her as well. The background exploded with smokes coming out making it more rock look. Her score turns out to be 99 points.

Everyone was shocked, well who wouldn't, her stage was really good, in the end, it made her look like a real vampire, with the smokes and glowing eyes. Shisui clapped and cheered for the most, as everyone followed, the highest points so far.

Mikan went next, she is holding a golden microphone, with pure white wings. The stage change into, all pure white clouds, with rainbows over it as some are in different colour clouds, with birds flying, and feathers everywhere, making it heaven and angel like as well. Her aura change into golden feathers, white notes and a silver and black lace ribbon around Mikan changing colour as well. She choice a pure and cute song, sounding sweet and pure. Like a real angel singing in front of them. As she sings and dances, angel and birds are dancing around her, when it finishes the stage exploded into a big eight goddess wing in the background, turning into glitters and sparkles. Her score was a perfect score.

Everyone was shocked, that someone could achieve a perfect score, so far it was 99, that is pretty, impressive, this is even more impressive. Natsume is shocked, that Mikan has a pretty voice, as an angel, is shocked as well, so are their friends, as Ruka sent the video to Hotaru to see, of her best friend shocking performance. Everyone starts to cheer and clapped for her.

Sakura went last, as let see how she can beat that, she is holding a pink cherry blossom microphone, with bat wings on it. The stage change into an underwater sea paradise, with underworld kingdoms, fishes, tropical fishes, even cores, dolphins, whales and even sharks, with bubbles and shining pearls coming out from the underworld sea. Her aura change into sakura petals around her with, pearls, cores and elements water waves all connect around her, spinning round and round. Her song choice is to do with tropical paradise. She starts to sing, and danced as fishes swim in the background, shells showing their pearls, and you can see mermaids in the background, playing with the dolphins. The elements waves all went into different directions, before coming back to her, making her idol clothes having rainbows and diamonds on her. Once she's is up to the end of the song, every group of fishes swim in four different directions, as well as the pears, making they are dancing, and shining as well, as bubbles circle around Sakura. Once they stop, all the pearls drop down and spin all around Sakura, making that she can control it. Her score is also a perfect score.

Everyone is dead silence, shock and stunned all over their face, like the last two performances. That all disappear, when Sasuke starts to clap and cheer for her, he was shock she could sing this well. Everyone starts to cheer for, not loudly as her family and friends.

**"Looks like we have, have three-way first place, never have that coming, but in the second we have Hinata, third we have Ino and Kelly, and in fourth we have Ami," said Chiharu.**

**"Thanks, Chiharu, that was some intense battle, never knew most of you can sing like pros, so know it's the last event of the day the cooking event," said Tsunade.**

* * *

**"Hi, girls I'll be the one running this. Kunoichis you all have to make three dishes, with drinks as well, the three dishes are the starter, main and desserts. we will have 40 minutes for each dishes, as they are finished, and give it to the judges. Who are the judges you say, take a look." said Kushina.**

They see eight judges there, in their seats. They are, of course, our Hokage lady Tsunade, Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Chiharu, Kazaki, Hizashi, Hiashi.

**"once you have finished you three dishes they will give you, all the final points for your dishes, of how much they like it. it is up to 100 as the last event. Once you finish the judges, you will have a showdown, over 1,000 dishes, as you have to make it, as everyone could have a taste, but I'll will you rest for 10 minutes before you can do the showdown. So first you have to make up your mind of what you are making and go shopping first, where is the stage I have set up for you. So ready, Go." said Kushina.**

Like she said that stage is already set up, but they have to make their list and shop for the ingredients first. They went to the supermarket that has been set and went to buy the things they need. Once they have done that, Kushina changes everyone in what all the chefs use, there and all the kitchens table are in the line up next to each other and are in rows, with ovens and cupboards and any item they need to use. First, they all change into chefs clothes, and some with longer hairs, tide their hairs, in either a bun, ponytail, twin tail and low ponytail.

They all started to make their starters and some ingredients for the main and desserts, for it, when probably they thinking they don't have enough time to finish it. Some are making soups and some are making something else.

Everyone is getting hungry while smiling it. Even the judges as well. Them everyone felt a strong sense of smell, from Sakura making, the soup with shines, and strong sense, making them hungry.

Sasuke is glad that Sakura is his girlfriend, she is strong, she can cook, sing, and paint, and is good at sports as well. She is what every boy wanted, but she is his he found her first. He wonders would she make him tomato soup if he asks her.

Then everyone felt, another smell, from another place where Tenten, is making fry and boil dumplings. Making most people have waterfall mouths.

Ino is making bread in a cup, as she is cooking and putting things in the cup, to make it cook, while decorating her plate, as well as creating a drink with it as well.

Hinata is making Scallops, and any seafood kind as well, as making drinks and sauce to go with it. Mikan is making French toast, with the drinks with it. Ami is frying the thing she is making. Kelly is making meat kabab, and Kira is making twisted bread.

**"Okay, girls times up for the starters, take a dish to the judges and go make the main dishes, as the judges will give all your overall score at the end of the deserts one. they just tasting it and keeping the score down, as everyone can see it but you," said Kushina.**

They nodded and went to make their main dish for the judges to eat.

The judges start to look at every kunoichi's starters they have made. Ami has a basket, with some fried wontons, and wings in to, with sweet & sour sauce, and Mayonnaise, she has a glass of cokes. Kelly has a plate of Kebab, with a different cause in the side, where they can dip it in, with leaves as decorations, the drink she as chooses is spirit. Kira has a basket of twisted bread, inside the bread are all different flavours like chocolate and so on. Her drinks are orange juice. Mikan has made a french toast, with ingredients in it, she has put it on the plate, with the drinks next o it, she has made a glass of English tea. Ino made a cup of bread, and decorate it as well, next to the cup, is a rose flavour tea. Hinata made a plate of scallops, are build up, with sauces on the plates, and mint leaves as a decoration, she has put up a drink of grape juice next to it. Tenten has a plate of dumplings, fry and boil, divided in the centre of the plate, she has the soy sauce next to it, and a Chinese tea next to it as well. Sakura made creamy corn and mushroom soup, with a sprinkle of greens on top. Next to the soup is a sakura smell, of tea.

The judges look at it, and can't help to think they all look so good. Everyone is thinking the same thing as well.

The kunoichi already started their main and desserts, everyone could smell it judges took a bit and felt the pure blessing of the food. Everyone knows wants some as well.

The finishing making the main food, as well as the deserts. Kelly made fishes and apple pie. Mikan made ramen and tropical pine Sundaes. Kira mates potatoes, with vegetables and jelly Sundays, with creams on top. Ami made chips with dips and frozen yoghurts Sundays. Ino made chicken and blueberry pie with cream on top. Hinata made beef with gravy and ice cream strawberry cheesecake. Tenten made a smoky grill fish, with smoke coming out and honey waffles with creams on top, and honey pour on top as well. Sakura made a pork and potato set, with corns and peas in it and honey dangos with fruit sundaes.

Everyone looks at the food with water mouth full drools of the food they saw. Especially their families, friends and boyfriends/fiancee. The judges ate it and feel in paradise as well, eating the food and can't decide who is the winner.

"We decided that all of you are winners, and you all got the same points, therefore, you are all the winners, but the final match is to see who can finish the 1,000 dishes on time the next day, with one dish you are going to sever. So think of it carefully," said Lady Tsunade.

Everyone went away and can't wait for tomorrow, some are not going to eat and wait for tomorrow to eat.

"Neji, can you help me, and be my food test, for tomorrows event, please, you too Shin-nii," said Tenten to her boyfriend, and brother.

"Sure" they both smirk and want to try her food as well. "Ten-chan, let mum and dad, try to," said Leona and Tatsuya. She nodded at her parents, and Hizashi and Hinako want to come along too, as Neji complain to his parents.

"Hinabi, want to help me with my idea, of what to make tomorrow, you as well Naruto-kun," said Hinata to her sister and boyfriend.

"Okay, Nee-san," said Hanabi.

"No problem Hina-chan, I'll help," said Naruto.

They went with Hinata, as her parents Hiashi, Hazaki, Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina want to tag along as well. With Kushina teasing Hiashi of him not being cold anymore, as his wife Hazuki laugh at Kushina teasing, Minato just smiles at his wife teasing and smirk at Hiashi, as he glare at everyone.

"Shika, Choji, and Inoko-niisan can you help me please, I need some idea's for tomorrow," said Ino, to her boyfriend, teammate, and brother.

"What a drag, yea I'll help," said Shikamaru, who has his arms around Ino.

"As, long as there is food, and I'll help as well." said choji munching on some chips.

"Sure imouto, as long as Erin can help as well," said Inoko. "Erin-nee-chan, sure we haven't seen each much, because of you taking her sister - in - law bonding time away from me nii-san," said Ino.

While they were walking away, their parents, tag along and plan to help, it's like the Ino-Shika-Cho team has gathered again for a meeting.

"Ruka-Pyon, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, you will help me right, I know Natsume won't so can you," said Mikan to her friends.

"Okay, we'll help, and want to see what you are of Mikan-chan/Mikan," said Anna, Nonoko and Sumire/ permy.

"Sure, as long as their food," said Koko and Kitsu.

"Okay," said Yuu.

"Sure, Mikan-chan, and let Hotaru see what you are doing as well," said Ruka.

"Oi, Mikan, who said, I will not help. Of course, I'll help, when it comes to you, and there is no way you are staying with boys as well," said Natsume, pout glaring at her, and holding her hands as well. As their friends laugh at them.

As they were going but got stopped by Rei, Aoi and youichi who wants to tag along, as well as Luna and Reo. Luna is not interested in Natsume, she likes a name Leo, who is the same age as her, in her team and is hotter than Natsume, and has the same interest as her as well. While Reo hasn't got a girl yet, is because he is such a flirt.

"Jake-kun, help me please," said Kelly to her boyfriend, as she is sitting on her tiger, as he is behind her, hugging her.

"Okay, anything for you anyways," said Jake. As their friends want to help as well.

"Shisui-kun, Izumi-chan, Itachi, Obito, Rin-chan, can help me came up with ideas," said Kira to her boyfriend and friends.

"Okay, my little kitten," said Shisui, as Kira just stomp on his foot, and blushes. They just laugh at him.

"Sure," said Izumi, Obito and Rin.

"But, I want to help Sakura-Hime, and mess with my brother and Haruto, they might not come to the Uchiha mansion, but the Haruno mansion," said Itachi pouting.

"Saku-chan, are you coming to the Uchiha household because Itachi here is complaining you not coming so are you," said Kira, as Sakura nodded.

"So, Sasuke-kun, Haruto-nii sama, Hanako-nee-chan, and Sora-Nii san, are you going to help me," said Sakura to her boyfriend, brothers and sisters.

"Sure, anything for you Sakura, as long as my brother doesn't annoy me that is," said Sasuke putting his arms around Sakura.

"Okay, Saku-hime/Saku-chan/Saki"said her parents.

Their parents and Mikoto and Fugaku want a part in this as well.

"Satoshi, can you help me," said Ami to her fiance. He just hugs her and kisses her on the lip lovely, as he misses her so much and hasn't been able to touch her for this long, as she was in threaten matters and Satoshi in escaping matters. So they miss each other too much.

"Sure, anything for you my little purple flower," said Satoshi hugging her.

Everyone is busy that night coming up with ideas for the next day, and preparing the ingredients, and have enough to sever 1,000 dishes as well.

* * *

**"Okay, are you ready for the final showdown of 1,000 dishes, everyone, so let the game began, but you have to wait for five minutes, to be able to enter," said Lady Tsunade.**

As the Kunoichi, all created their shop's sign, on that kitchen house, and all the plates are there as they will prepare more, at fast speed.

**"Okay now, you can enter," said Tsunade.**

As everyone has entered and can smell food from all different places. All of it looks good, some look real fancy and looks like a professional as well.

Sakura is making different flavours dangos and waffles and cream on top, and she also made a glass of Lychee pears drops on top, and other flavours on the bottom of the glass, with drink flavour in it. She made tomato paste as well. She has like 50 out in front of already, as some people starts to gather around her shop, as they grab it. The screen on each kunoichi's show how much plates they have complete to get to 1,000 plates. the people who took it, and taste it, felt like a blessing, those people include her boyfriend, family, and friends who are going to each Kunoichi 4 shops to taste it as said to everyone you can second, the fanboys can't hold wants more as well. She has already complete 100 plates already.

Tenten has made, chocolate panda, eating bamboos, made out of chocolate as well, inside there secret ingredients, around the panda are sweet soup desserts, with lots of balls in the soup. She also made steamed buns. She has made like 50 in front of her already and is doing more. People gather around her and taste it feels like they were in a field of chocolate pandas and playing with them as well. She has complete 99 plates already.

Hinata is making all different flavour Creperies, with fruits toppings, with cream as well. Next, to the Creperie, are a small cup of pretty pearls jelly, and honey on top. She has made 50 in front, for everyone to grab and taste. Her family and clan taste her cooking and felt happiness in their bodies. She has completed about 100 plates already.

Ino is making Gelato roses, putting it in front of her, as well as candy flower is, all different flowers as well, and twisted donuts, some cover in cinnamon, chocolate, strawberry, and so on. She also made an ice tea drink as well. She has 60 prepare already and has complete 99 plates already.

Mikan has made, chocolate swans, she has a chocolate swans bread, inside is some chocolate cream inside the bread. She made a plate of sweet, not only the chocolate swan, and chocolate swan bread. But she, made chocolate are, outside is made out of hard chocolate, and inside are all kind of fruits, she also made and different kind of strawberry cakes, pour with chocolate and honey syrup. She also makes a snow jelly drink as well. People crowded around her, are mostly those who are craving for sweets, she has complete 101 plates already.

Kira is making, and BBQing different meats, and kebab, corn, and grilling different meats and chicken wings. That is making everyone have water mouth full. Next, to this fried food, there is a glass of coke, sprite, Fanta, Pepsi, and orange juice. Everyone went to grab the food. She has complete 90 plates.

Kelly is making, crystal jelly, with different shapes and design of jelly, all one plate, with flowers inside each of them. She is also making Okonomiyaki as well. She is making flower tea drinks. As everyone went to grab it. She has complete 98 plates.

Ami is making steak and chips, with gravy as the sauce as well as a tomato with the chips, next to it is a coconut drink and a tropical drink with a tropical smell to it. She also made a coconut, without anything in it, by putting tropical fruits in the coconut, to make her dish more tropical feel to it. Everyone went to eat it, as she has complete 101 plates.

Everyone could feel, different cultures food and drinks all from a different place. mostly, Mikan, Sakura, Kelly, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are making something sweet. While Ami is making something tropical, and Kira is making something meaty. All from different cultures food from all over the world.

**"Kelly has complete 1,000 plates," said Tsunade**

"Oh, looks like there are some left, only five people could eat it, though," said Kelly, that she has three plates left. As the people all went to take the three, arguing of who will have it. As they were, fighting she pack, up and went to where Jake was. As he hugs her as a job well done, kissing her forehead and them on the lip. As the rest of his chest, being really tired of cooking 1,000 plates. He hugs her to go to sleep, as he is there with her.

**"Sakura has complete 1,000 plates as well," said Tsunade.**

"Look's like I'm out of ingredients since I didn't know there would be this much people wanting it. But I do have this last one left, So I'll leave you to decide, who will take it," said Sakura, out of her kitchen shop. As everyone went to fight for the last sweets food and paste. She went to where Sasuke is, with his best friends. He saw her finish and lift her up, and put her on his lap, and rest his head near her neck, as she looks tired, he kisses her neck and on the lip as well, hugging her. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto just smirk and tease them, as they blush. She just went to sleep on his shoulder, for being tired of cooking so many plates. He just as the boys to shush as his girl is sleeping, he looks at her with love in his eyes.

**"Mikan has finished, 1,000 plates," said Tsunade**

**"Kunoichi's you have like 20 minutes left," said Tsunade.**

"Oh, look, I have the 10 left, so help yourself, with the 10 left," said Mikan, as everyone went to grab the ten of who is getting it fighting as well. She went where her friends and boyfriend are at. Natsume saw her, and bring her close to him, and hug her loving, she just gave out a weak smile, as she is at her limit already, and went to sleep on Natsume, as he laid her down on his lap. Ruka took a photo and sent it to Hotaru. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko, plus Misaki are not finished with theirs yet, but they have like 10 or 20 more to reach to the finish line. Tsubasa, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme just smile at the couple. Rei came over and scowl at Natsume for taking advantage of his sister innocent, as Natsume just smirks at her and bring her closer. Rei was going to teach Natsume a lesson, of who imouto he is touching, but got stop by his ototo Youichi and his sister - in - law Aoi.

**"Tenten has complete 1,000 plates," said Tsunade**

"Looks like there are two left, so whoever gets it first can have it, so help yourself, everyone," said Tenten. As she left, she smirked to herself all mischief, as she looks back and sees everyone fighting for it. But she is too tired to laugh, but just smirk. She saw Neji there, with Sakura on Sasuke lap, sleeping on his shoulder, as he is holding her with a lovely smile on his lip, that made her smile, as she made way to Neji. He saw her and brought her down on the grass, and hug her from behind, not before kissing her on the lip. As she sleeps on him and he is holding her and watching her sleep with a smile.

**"Ami, Hinata, and Ino have complete 1,000 plates," said Tsunade.**

"Looks, like I have only one left, so who wants it, I will put leave it here, and you can have it," said Ami, as every boy is fighting for it. She cleans up and went to where Satoshi is. He saw her, and put her on his lap, with his cloak covering both of them, with his arms around her, kissing and teasing with her. She is too tired to say anything, as he plays with her. She kisses him one more before, going to sleep on his chest, as he just smiles and hugs her tightly, and not wanting to let go of her ever again.

"Sorry, I run out of ingredients everyone, I hope you will forgive me," said Hinata, with her hands clap together in front of her face. as everyone just smiles that it's fine, and she did give them delicious food. She smiles at everyone and went to where Naruto is, who is with his friends. She saw Sasuke and sleeping Sakura on his chest, as he runs his finger on her hair. She also saw Neji and sleeping Tenten on the grass, with Neji smiling at her. She came over to where Naruto is, and he saw her and brought her sitting, on the bench, as he brought her close and cuddle with her, and kiss her on the lip. She just smiles and sleeps on him, as he plays with her hair.

"I have only 5 left, so help yourself, everyone," said Ino, as she got out and clean herself, as everyone is fighting for the five candy's sweets, and gelato left. She went to where Shikamaru is at and saw her friends sleeping on their boyfriends, as they hug them with smiles on there face. She smiles at this moment and took a photo of it. She went where Shikamaru is at, where he is laying on the ground looking on the grass, watching the sky. He saw her, sat up and put her on the lap, and kiss her, looks at the sky for a minute, before she fell asleep on him, as he holds her as she sleeps.

What they didn't know is that their families look at the scene and took photos as a reminder, of this special day for them to look at in their albums. Itachi, of course, is taking pictures of his brother, for teasing later as Inoko, Haruto, Shin and Hanabi took photos of their sisters, and saying how kawaii they look. Hanako and sora just look at Haruto with smirks on their face, as to sense what his two siblings are thinking he pout glare at them.

**"Kira has finished her 1,000 plates," said Tsunade**

**"you have like 15 minutes left," said Tsunade.**

"Look's like I have 15 extra left, so help your self," said Kira as she cleans up, and everyone fighting for the food. She is walking to where Shisui is, he saw her and brought her to his chest and kiss her softly, and she is too tired to do anything, but to have a nap for a bit. Itachi saw this and took a photo in secret, as well as Haruto, and Inoko to tease Shisui a bit later.

Most Kunoichi is finishing their plates left. They have like 5 minute left, there are only like two girls left, as they have 1 more plate to finish and they are all done. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki finish and went to their friends and boyfriends, what they saw made them fangirl. They saw Natsume playing with Mikan's hair with a smile, as she sleeps on his lap, he went down to kiss her cheek, and make them fangirl even more. They went to their boyfriends, as they made them sleep on them, and kiss them as well. Ruka took a photo of every couple, but he felt a bit jealous and envy of them, as Hotaru is away but still sent the photo to her.

**"Okay we are done here, so I know most of the Kunoichi is sleeping, and tired of the cooking. So can their boyfriend, friends and family member please tell them this. Kelly is in the first place, Sakura in second, Mikan in third, Tenten in fifth, Ami, Hinata and Ino in sixth equal and Kira in Seventh." said Tsunade**

**"Also can you remind them, they are having a modelling event tomorrow, after that is a Maze event, so look forward to it everyone. I hope you like today's cooking." Said Tsunade.**

Once she said that everyone cheer and agree with the food they have cook, it was so good as well. Everyone left to go home. Well, the sleeping Kunoichi's are either carry by their boyfriends/ fiancee/ and friends.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you will like it and enjoy it. Tell me what do think of it and also don't forget to vote for your favourite couples and Kunoichi. I will remind you again of who they are. And for the next eight chapters are bonus ones of the couples, love life where they first met and they interact with each and how they got together as well. So look forward to it. After chapter 15 is where the next event will come out.**

**So until then, Please vote for your favourite couples and Kunoichis.**

**Kunoichi's**

**\- Sakura **

**\- Tenten**

**\- Hinata**

**\- Ino**

**\- Kelly**

**\- Mikan**

**\- Kira**

**\- Ami**

**Couple's**

**\- SasuSaku**

**\- NejiTen**

**\- NaruHina**

**\- ShikaIno**

**\- JaKelly**

**\- ShiKira**

**\- NatsuMika**

**\- SatoAmi**

**Chapters Bonus:**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan) **

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

**See you next time everyone, i hope you like the picture of Satoshi and Ami, I didn't draw it, but found the picture and made a collage of them together.**

**[A New record - word count : 11139]**


	9. Chapter - couples

**one shot JaKelly - jake x kelly - chapter 8**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly) [Here]**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly or JeLly**

How did Kelly and Jake met or became a couple, Well I'm going to tell you about them and how did they fell for each other.

Jake and Kelly, first met all the way back to genin and is in the same class and teammates for everything.

Kelly is from a clan, that is too do with animals, not fully animals. But they do have animals ears, and most of their clan members have tiger ears and tails and still looks like a human, but with tiger feature. They can also summon animals and understand and talk with them as well. The only clan beside Kiba's who use animals.

On the other hand, Jake is from a clan, that uses mostly spirits dragons and the second ones, that use ancient dragons from China. Tenten clan mostly use ancient china dragons and Phoenix.

They didn't become friends yet, after the chunin exam. Even though Jake is always looking at Kelly. But she always ignores him and afraid he might play with her feelings and toss it the next day. She knows that Jake is handsome and has fangirls, but he always seems to have his eyes on Kelly only. Even when she had her eyes, on Sasuke, he still has his eyes on her.

Kelly got rejected by Sasuke, she was heartbroken and knows he has a girl he likes and knows its Sakura. But she doesn't feel that hurt when Jake is near her. Her love for Sasuke might just be a small admire crush. Because she felt her heart beat towards Jake.

When both of them reach towards Jonin and was put on the same team, Jake asked her out and she said yes. He couldn't be happier, he didn't give up on her and still going to woo her. And he did it as well.

They a very cute couple and their family couldn't be more happy with them. Jake gets jealous when boys look at his girlfriend, he would hiss like a beast as boys come close to her.

The animal's friends of Kelly likes Jake with her and support them together as well.

**End of chapter 8, I hope you like it and sorry for not updating for so long. Next chapter is about Shisui and Kira.**

**Jake = silver hair and green eyes**

**Kelly = blonde hair and red eyes**

* * *

**shiKira - one shot Shisui x kira - chapter 9**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira) [HERE]**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Shisui and Kira**

How did both of them met and got together? I will explain it to you.

So I will start with how Shishi met with Kira first.

Shishi first met Kira, when the first chunin exam started. He was with his three-man team and she is with hers. She and her team were to first to notice something strange about the exam.

That is when Shisui started to notice her and have feelings for her. He saw her fight and is surprised at how strong she is and made him fell for her. They started to be friends when they both made it to chunin.

But they started to go out when they became Jonin. But Shisui clan the Uchihas apart from Sasuke family doesn't accept Kira that fast. Because they want him to be married to one of these girls they choose. But Shisui argues with them that is his life and his business and none of theirs. They have to accept the fact that he loves Kira and only her.

No matter how many girls they throw him to marry. He doesn't even like them one bit. All they like about him is his good looks and wants to get in his pants, and his clan wealth. They all care about looks better than personality.

That's why he loves Kira better and she doesn't judge you quick as well. They finally accept the fact that he will never marry them and agree that Kira would be his girlfriend. He is very happy. The happiness that they ever saw him. That is how they met and the start of their love. As both got made into ANBU.

**End of chapter**  
**Plz, vote for your favourite couple and Kunoichi.**

**Shisui = black hair and black eyes**

**Kira = black/ brown hair and silver eyes**

* * *

**SatoAmi - one shot Satoshi x Ami - chapter 10**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami) **⬅️** [HERE]**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi**

Satoshi and Ami know each other ever since they were both born and their families are best friends as well. They have been arranged to be married since birth. But they have to wait for the right age to get married.

Ami met Satoshi when she was 5 years old. At first she thinks of him as a best friend, but later on, she falls for him hard and loves him. But she saw this girl she really hates, who keep bragging Satoshi, who looks annoyed. That girl keeps following him. She felt jealous not that she will say it out loud.

One day the girl came up to her and insulted her and call her names. Satoshi heard this and is piss as he coldly asks the girl to leave. As she is in fear and not before glaring at me.

He asks me if I was ok and I nodded. He said he loves me and I said I do as well.

After a year I found out that Satoshi is dead according to my clan, but I don't think he is dead. I also have to pretend to be a bitch and a slut. So that my parents won't be killed and I hate it as well. That is not the real me.

I've to act like this until he is done with the threats to me and I really want to beat up Akamaru and beat him up for what he has done. I met Satoshi again and he is alive and I'm so shock and happy that he is alive.

We are still fiancé's and still in love with each other. Everyone forgave me for I have done and even my family who understood that I was protecting them. That is my story how I met the protect prince and lover for me, Ami. This is my story starting now how I met my lovely lover Satoshi.

I met Ami when I was really little and our family friends. I fell in love with her and get jealous when boys go near her.

There is this one annoying girl who I hate so much. This slit just won't stop following me and stalking me. Whenever I want to talk to Ami, she is in the way of me making a move on Ami. Even if we are fiancées, I want to show her I really love her.

I saw this slut who keeps following me bully and threatening Ami if she is anywhere near me. Who does she think she is threatening Ami. I won't let my love get bully any further and I don't even like the slut either.

I took the slut to somewhere where her parents can see how a bitch and slut she is. I told why do you hate Ami so much and she let out an ugly bitch voice and her parents came out.

She looks shocked and tries to make up excuses and try to be innocent and it won't work since they saw the whole thing.

Even since then she has never appeared again and I'm glad of. But my loves siblings saw me and think I might cheat on Ami but I didn't. So I did one thing in mine I ran away and came back two years later. I found Ami again and we got back together as everyone cheer for us. This is my love story of how I met Ami. We both love each other really much.

**End of Chapter**

**Satoshi = navy blue hair, red and gold eyes**

**Ami = Purple hair and silver eyes**

* * *

**one shot natsuxmika Natsume x Mikan- chapter 11**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan) [Here]**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika**

Natsume And Mikan Met, when they were both genins. Natsume is the most popular boy in their class beside Ruka, every fangirl would look at them but Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan is the only girl who would hate Natsume guts and fight with him. She has a crush on someone else and that made Natsume pissed and anger. He can get any girl he wants, but he found Mikan interesting and wants her to be his only.

Her clan the Sakura and Yukihira are one of the rarest clans, their eyes can copy anything, they can erase anything and steal anything, and they can also not get hurt either only you have something more powerful to break it.

That's why Natsume is interesting in her and she is strong. His clan the Hyuuga and not the Hyuga the main one, his clan name is close to it but is different from them. His clan can control fire, just like the Uchihas and they are the cousins of the Hyuga clan. He found out her crush was on Koko, Natsume is like what is so good about Koko, what does he had and Natsume don't have. He's not even as handsome and cool, or popular like him so why him.

Is it because he is more fun to be with, more outgoing and is cold and mean like him. If so he would make her look at him only and he didn't care long he would get his girl.

The best part is that they are put in the same genin team with his best friend Ruka. She started to warm up to him and are friends for now, as he really likes Mikan. Their mothers are best friends and her father is really overprotective of her.

When the chunin exam came, He is really shocked at how powerful she has become. She fought off her opponent which is a snobby fangirl. Mikan uses her eyes as her opponent felt so scared and shaking in fear. Instead of making to be a Chunin she became an ANBU, everyone is a shock but cheer. Rei Who is their Sensei and also is Mikan brother is proud of his little sister.

He asks her out and she agrees to be his girlfriend and even now he is still Overprotective of her and jealous of other guys looking at her. This is how the two met and got together and their mothers are so happy, that they would be sister in law. Their fathers are happy as well.

**End of chapter**

**Natsume = black hair and res eyes**

**Mikan = brown hair and hazel brown eyes**

* * *

**One shot NaruHina - chapter 12**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata) [Here]**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Naruhina**

Naruto and Hinata Met when they were little and Naruto parents are still alive. Naruto Met Hinata where she is being bullied by some of her clan member and other kids, for being weak and doesn't deserve the Hyuga name. He felt really angry for them to treat a girl who he secretly like that. He told his mother about it, his father is the Hokage but he doesn't want to bug him and his work.

He protected her from bullying and he really hates her father for not doing anything about it. But he doesn't mind her mother and little sister, as they always help her, but her cousin is a jerk but started to change and academic got Hinata.

When she was in Genin, she started to change after meeting Sakura as her first friends that are her real friend and then she met Tenten and Ino, which Sakura introduces her to. All four of them became a fast best friend.

Hinata got tired of her father and elder putting her down, she got a backbone and talk back to them as they were shocked and scared at how scary her glare is. She thanks Sakura and Kushina for teaching her to be strong. Naruto couldn't be happier and he asks her out and she said yes since she always had a crush on him ever since he saves her and always looks at him.

**End of chapter**

**Naruto = blonde hair and blue eyes**

**Hinata = navy purple/ blue hair and white lavender eyes**

* * *

**one shot shikaino - chapter 13**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino) [HERE]**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno**

Shikamaru and Ino Met when they were really young as new borns. Their fathers are best friends, well more like their InoShikaCho team has been around their clan for a long generation, with what kids that are born are going to bare the name started with Ino, Shika and Cho in it.

Shikamaru is really a lazy and mature kid when he is a kid.

He met Ino when he saw her flowing picking with Sakura and are having fun. He likes how kind Ino is when Sakura was getting pick on, she protects her from her bully and that's how the two became friends. He met her again, in Genin, but this time, she is a fangirl of Sasuke.

He felt a bit of pain but try to act normal as he could, he really likes her as kids, but her personality has changed a bit. But he saw Sakura a slightly hurt that Ino is friends with her bully, he can understand why she would feel betrayed when your best friends ditch you to become more popular.

Sakura became stronger and no longer the weak and shy girl, but a girl who is not afraid to speak what is on her mind and likes to fight, she and Hinata are the only one who is not Sasuke fangirls and he can see how Sasuke would always glance at her secretly and Shikamaru has a theory that he likes Sakura.

When the chunin exam came and Ino got shocked at how much stronger and powerful Sakura has become. Which made Ino think what she did wrong by throwing their friendship away, the Ino he used to know is still there but she became a bit stronger.

When Jonin came, Ino gave up Sasuke and know he would never like her, she saw how serious he is trying to win Sakura heart and can't help but to notice how much they, both suited each other.

Ino and Shikamaru became closer to each other and their feelings for each other became stronger bone than before. He asks her out and she screams and said yes. That's how the two met each other.

**End of chapter**

**Shikamaru = brown hair and black eyes**

**Ino = blonde hair and blue eyes**

* * *

**one shot nejiten - chapter 14**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten) [HERE]**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**chapter 14 - NejiTen**

Neji and Tenten Met when they were put into a team with each other as a genin. He is the stronger one in his team but always saw he is right and his teammate is putting him down.

She would always glare at him with hate in her eyes, just cause he is in one of the most famous clans in Konoha, and has a family when she didn't know who her family or parents are. She would throw weapons at him, he manages to dodge and is a shock at how a girl could injure him and never knew a girl could be that strong with weapons like her.

Ever since then, he has respect for her so much. He started to be interested in her and she is not like a fangirl either and he saw how she taught his cousin to be stronger and made even more interested in her more.

When Chunin came, he found out how strong she is and she even has a bloodline and the most lost ancient clan ever and shock that she found her family and clan as well.

He saw her having dragon eyes, standing on a dragon and wearing a Chinese dress. She even started to have fanboys, he would always glare at them. He and Sasuke would always glare at each other when they are close by. Sasuke came to ask where Sakura is from Tenten since the two are the Mischievous Sadistic Sisters. That doesn't mean he still likes the Uchiha and the same goes with Sasuke who hates Hyuga.

When Jonin came the two are dating, as he could not take any more boys looking at her and they even want to be her partner, Neji is like well sour no, but she has a partner standing right in front of you. This is how the most perfect and hard training couple met and now are dating each other.

**End of Chapter**

**Neji = brown hair and white eyes**

**Tenten = brown hair and brown eyes**

* * *

**one shot sasusaku - chapter 15**

**Chapter 8 - JaKelly (Jake X Kelly)**

**Chapter 9 - ShiKira (Shisui X Kira)**

**Chapter 10 - SatoAmi (Satoshi X Ami)**

**Chapter 11 - NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

**Chapter 12 - NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Chapter 13 - ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)**

**Chapter 14 - NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)**

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

**[ Chapter 16 - Modeling and Maze event ] - Real Chapter here**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - SasuSaku**

The two met when they are kids.

He saw her as the only girl, who didn't like him in the village, he saw her getting bully, he wants to go in and punch them all. But Ino beat him to it, as long as she is not bully he would not worry. He doesn't know why he would be worried about her.

When Genin came, he saw Ino ditch Sakura and go and be friends with her bully. He was pissed and a very angry and there is no way he would date a girl who left to get popular and be friends with their best friends enemy. He saw her change, no longer the shy and quiet girl he met, but a strong and feisty girl.

He smirks at how much she changed, from a bunny to a feisty lion. He saw her as the only girl beside the Hyuga to not fangirl over him or look at him. She would always glare at him, that he ruin her friendship with Ino. He can't blame her as Ino likes him, but don't blame him for having this handsome look.

She would always talk to Naruto and Hinata, as well Kiba, as he is not really here at all. He felt hurt but also up to a challenge, as gd going her interesting and fun to be with.

She is the top Kunoichi of the class with brain and strength just like a lion. Everyone at school is so shocked as she can attract wild and dangerous animals. He felt a bit scared and at the same time excited, to know it's hard to tame and make her fall in love with him. His fangirls are scared of her because, she can attack them with the wild animals by their side, and doesn't bully her anymore since they're too scared. He even ignores all his fangirls just to chase after Sakura and make her his.

When Chunin came everyone is shocked by the strength and power she has. She has the strength of a wild monster, her power is elegant and strong with how deadly the element petals are, it may look fragile but it's strong.

He would glare at every fanboy looking at her. He saw her clan as the most ancient lost clan in Konoha beside Tenten clan.

Her clan eyes can see the dead, spirits, heaven, hell, the past, the future, can see any moves and copy them and can heal and see enemy easily, they can store chakra real easily and has an inner demon inside them as they have more than one souls.

When Jonin came He ask her out she agree to be his girlfriend, after joe closer they are getting. This is how the two met and now are still together, as their parents and family plus clan supporters them together.

**End of chapter **

**Sasuke = black hair and black eyes**

**Sakura = pink hair and green eyes**


End file.
